Secret, Secret, Someone's Got A Secret,
by ImaTVJunkie
Summary: Booth and Brennan are expecting! However, Booth has sworn Brennan to secrecy. How long will she last before she spills the beans? I'm making the most of knowing that there is going to be a new baby on the show, putting my own spin on the announcement.
1. Chapter 1

Booth stopped the car at the kerb and looked past Brennan up to the front doors of the Jeffersonian. He turned his eyes towards her without turning his head.

"Now, we agreed. We're not saying anything. Not yet. Right?" he said.

Brennan tilted her head and rolled her eyes.

"Seriously Booth. I am not a child to be reminded of something over and over" she retorted, her offense clear in her tone.

"Right. Like when we kissed for the first time? And when we slept together for the first time? And when I cooked breakfast naked for you?" he said leaning back in his seat and looking at her.

"I don't know what you're talking about." she said, her words clipped. She could feel her colour rising up her neck.

"So, when I said to you on each of those occasions, not to tell anyone. Meaning Angela, if I'm not being clear. You didn't tell her. About any of those things. Ever." he said, leaning closer to her, staring into her eyes. He could feel the corner of his mouth twitching, but he was determined not to smile.

Brennan's discomfort was clear as she swallowed and blinked and shuffled in her seat.

"Bones?" he asked, nudging her with his elbow.

"Fine. Alright. Maybe" she turned her face and looked out the window so she didn't have to look into his eyes. "Maybe, I might have, possibly, mentioned something to Angela, in passing."

"Maybe" he repeated, still staring at her cheek as it reddened.

"It's not like we had conversations about it. Well. Maybe we did, once." she stammered.

Booth didn't say anything, just raised his eyebrows, tilting his chin down slightly.

"Fine. I told her. Everything. And probably went into more detail than you would like. But. Well." She turned and looked at him, her eyes widening. "You know what it's like with Angela. She has this way of making me tell her things .

Booth threw himself back into his seat, blowing out a deep breath, shaking his head.

"Bones, Bones, Bones. What am I going to do with you. OK. But this time. I mean it." he turned sideways in his seat, his shoulder pressed into the leather. He reached out and grabbed her hand. "You cannot. I repeat. C-A-N-N-O-T" he spelled it out "tell her about this. No, _oh I'm sorry, I forgot, I didn't mean to, Angela made me_. I'm serious Bones. This is ours." He pulled her hand to his chest. "Just between us" he added, his voice low.

Brennan stared at him. She nodded and sighed loudly. "I promise Booth. Promise." she said seriously. She knew that this time, he wasn't just saying it lightly. He meant it. And she understood why and she agreed with him.

She unconsciously let her right hand rest on her belly. She was seven weeks pregnant. Not planned. Exactly. But definitely wanted. By both of them. She remembered how happy Booth had been when she had told him. He even made her do another test for him to see. Just to be sure. Seeing him cry with joy had filled her with even more love for him than she thought possible.

He squeezed her hand "This is important Bones" he said.

"I know Booth" she said nodding. She knew that saying something this early was a risk. Things happen, as she had found out last year.

She had suspected she was pregnant and done a pregnancy test at what she thought was around five weeks and it had been positive. She had immediately gone to Angela in her excitement, who had gone off the deep end, running around telling everyone, planning a baby shower and basically taking their private joy out of the news. And then, she had lost the baby at around nine weeks, devastating Booth and herself.

The miscarriage itself wasn't the bad part. She was not naive, and knew enough about the female human body to understand that there was often a medical reason for miscarriage, and the body basically ejected the faulty foetus. After her initial disappointment, she had pulled herself together and then had to tell Angela, and everyone else who had been congratulating her.

She then had to endure all the condolence messages and people coming up and hugging her. It was terrible.

All that hugging from people she barely knew.

"I'm not going to say anything Booth. Not a word. Especially not to Angela" she promised him, leaning forwards and kissing him.

He returned her kiss, threading his fingers into her hair, murmuring into her mouth "I love you Bones. And I'm so happy. But you know how we felt last time."

She nodded, her forehead and nose pressed against his. "I do"

He pulled back, stroking her cheek with the back of his hand "Have a great day. I'll pick up Christine and then swing past your office to collect you. We'll go out for early dinner and then I'll give you the best massage you've had in at least a week." he said, his mouth curving up at the corners, his right eye winking at her.

Brennan opened the door and swung her legs out, planting her feet on the ground.

"I'll remember that!" she said as she stood up.

Booth reached into the back seat and pulled her bag through the gap and handed it to her through the open door. Brennan smiled at him and then closed the door.

Booth sat watching her walk up the steps of the Jeffersonian Institute.

"If she keeps this secret I'll eat my hat" he muttered, watching her go through the doors.

_Good thing I have several hats_ he thought and grinned to himself

**_SB - TB _**

Brennan stepped through the front doors and smiled at the security guard on duty today.

"Hello Brian" she said, intending to walk past him without him replying apart from a nod, as he usually did.

"Doctor Brennan. You look particularly happy today!" he said.

Brennan's eyes widened, her mouth went dry "Uh, what? No I don't. I look exactly as I look every other morning. Thank you" she said and quickly walked past him before he could say anything else.

_Why did he say that. Surely he couldn't tell by just looking at me? No. That's ridiculous Temperance. Impossible._ She thought as she hurried to the elevator before the doors closed.

"Morning Dr B" . The elevator attendant nodded and smiled at her, just as he always did.

Brennan however, felt as though he was looking at her. _AT_ her! She lowered her eyes and mumbled a curt greeting, pulling her phone from her pocket so that she didn't have to look at him.

"Have a real good day Dr B" he said as she stepped off the elevator onto her floor.

She glanced up at him and half smiled, trying to not make full eye contact "Thank you. You too" she mumbled and turned and headed towards her office.

_You're being idiotic. Nobody can tell you are pregnant at this early stage just by looking at you._ She told herself sternly as she hung her bag and jacket up.

She sat at her desk and busied herself with some paperwork that needed her attention from yesterday.

"Hi Sweetie"

A voice interrupted her.

_Oh no. Not Angela_. Brennan, pulled her chair closer to the desk as if to hide herself beneath it. If anyone had a sixth sense about her it was her best friend Angela Hodgins. _I have to get rid of her_ she thought as her friend flopped down on the sofa on the opposite side of the room.

"So I was thinking" Angela said putting her feet up on the coffee table in front of the sofa, inspecting her shoes. "We really need to go out for a girls night. We haven't done it since" she hesitated, tipping her head back onto the back of the sofa. "Since we went out for Daisy's birthday three months ago! Oh Sweetie, that is way, _way_ too long!" she said standing up and coming over to Brennan's desk.

She leaned forwards, her hands pressed into the top of the desk "don't you think?" she asked.

Brennan flicked through pages of a report she had already read and signed off on.

"hmmm? Sorry Angela, I'm swamped at the moment with these reports. What did you say?" she pretended to look for something in her top drawer to avoid eye contact.

"A girls night out? Bren, what's going on?" she asked, watching Brennan fumble with some folders on her desk.

"Sweetie?" she asked again.

Brennan swore she felt herself beginning to perspire. "Sorry, what?" she said finally looking up at Angela.

_Keep cool and calm. Make eye contact. Smile _she repeated to herself silently.

Angela frowned and tilted her head, staring at Brennan. "somethings up" she said.

Brennan shook her head and shrugged "I don't know what you mean. I'm just so busy Angela. Really." She gave Angela her best _honestly I am_ face.

Angela stared at her for a moment longer, then grinned "OK, if you say so. But you will think about it, right?" she said.

Brennan frowned at her "Think about what?" she asked.

"Oh Sweetie, you're working way too hard. The girls night? With Cam, Caroline, Daisy, Jessica?" Angela said stepping away from her desk.

Brennan raised her eyebrows and made an large "O" with her mouth. "Ohhh, yes. Yes of course. I will definitely consider it."

"Don't just consider it. Commit to it." Angel said pointing at her as she walked towards the doorway.

Brennan smiled and nodded "OK. Committed" she said, then regretted it immediately. A girls night out would mean alcohol, and she was not going to be partaking of any alcoholic beverages for a long time. "As long as it's not on a night when Booth and I have plans" she added quickly.

Angela stopped and turned and looked at her, frowning and smiling at the same time. "Oh I'll take care of old Boothy boy" she said then with a flick of her hair left Brennan's office.

Brennan leaned back in her chair and blew out a heavy breath. _This is going to be harder than I anticipated_ she thought to herself. _I just need to act naturally. That's all I have to do_. She tried to convince herself. She looked at her watch and realised she was late for a meeting with Cam.

She pushed her chair back away from the desk and stood up, unconsciously brushing her hands over her belly, smoothing her skirt. _Act naturally_ she said again, reminding herself, nodding.

_It'll be fine_ she said to herself as she grabbed her files and headed out the door, still trying to convince herself that she would, indeed, be fine.


	2. Chapter 2

Brennan looked at the clock. 10:45 She turned her attention back to Cam. She had scheduled one of her weekly report meetings. Brennan was having trouble paying attention for some reason. Usually she was attentive and ready to pick apart anything anyone presented that wasn't up to par. Not today though. Booth's words were playing on her mind. _This is ours. Just between us. This is important Bones _

"Doctor Brennan" Cam said, frowning at Brennan. "Doctor Brennan? Are you with us?" she asked again.

Brennan heard her name vaguely in the background of her day dreaming and snapped to attention.

"Yes? Um, what was that?" she said, her fingers fluttering over the report summary in front of her.

"Are you alright Doctor Brennan?" Cam asked her, tilting her head, her brow furrowing slightly. It wasn't like Brennan to be so vague. "Did you need a break? Or a glass of water?" Cam asked her, picking up the glass water jug and holding it out to her.

"No. No, thankyou. I'm fine. I just. I was just." Brennan stammered, and looked down at the report in front of her. It was like reading gobbledygoop. She frowned and blinked several times, then looked up at Cam. "I'm fine. I was just distracted by something. I apologise for my inattention. Please. Continue." she said, forcing herself to sit up straight in her chair.

"You seem different" Cam said. "Is something wrong?"

Brennan shook her head rapidly "No. Why would you think something is wrong? Or. Or different? I'm exactly as I was yesterday. I simply have something on my mind and I let myself get distracted by it. Honestly, I'm back on track. Please" she gestured with her hand for Cam to continue.

"OK. As long as you're sure" Cam said, picking up the report "I'll just reread this portion for your benefit" she added, looking straight at Brennan, with a slight frown.

"As you wish" Brennan said, nodding. She looked up and saw that every person at the table was staring at her.

"I'm fine." She said sternly, making them all look away quickly.

_Come on Brennan, what are you doing? You have to focus and stop being so, distracted _she thought to herself, internally chagrined.

She managed to stay focussed for the rest of the meeting, presenting her own report in her usual professional manner. Answering questions and debating with Arastoo about his and Oliver Wells findings on a case that had been worrying her.

As usual Doctor Wells was arrogant and snooty. She liked using the word snooty where he was concerned. It aggravated her that he was often quicker than her to find key markers on skeletal remains, and he never failed to point it out to her. It also aggravated her that she had to admit that he was as intelligent as she. She stopped short of calling him brilliant. That would mean he was on a par with her, and she would never admit to that.

She stood up and gathered up her paperwork.

"Doctor Brennan. You were a little off kilter today." Oliver Wells approached her smiling. She frowned and tried to ignore him. "You seem. Different. Is everything alright?" he asked her.

_Oh my god. If one more person asks me that_ she thought. "Doctor Wells, as I have already stated, I am perfectly fine. I don't know why you would be concerned about my well being. You should be concerned with getting those remains in order and cause of death identified." she said, her voice clipped.

"My apologies. No offense. You just seem"

Brennan held up a hand in his face "Do not say it again. I'm not. I'm exactly as I was yesterday. And the day before that. Just go back to work." she said walking past him.

She hurried down the corridor to her office and closed the door behind her. She dropped the reports on her desk and sat on the couch heavily.

_Could I look different? No. That is a ridiculous thought. You are simply letting your imagination run wild. _

She stood up and walked out of her office to the ladies room. She opened the door and looked inside. Nobody else was in there. She walked in quickly and stood in front of the mirror looking at herself. She shrugged _I look the way I always look._ She turned sideways and quickly checked her body profile, then shook her head _You're being ridiculous. Nobody can tell. You know that. You're only seven weeks. The foetus is barely the size of a blueberry. It hasn't even got fully developed arms or legs. And you've had no other symptoms that might make people suspicious. So calm down._ she assured herself.

She walked into a stall and sat down to pee.

"This is all because Booth has told me not to say anything. That's all it is. He's made me self conscious." she muttered.

She stood up, adjusting her skirt and flushed the toilet. She opened the door.

"Sweetie, were you just talking to yourself?"

_Angela_

Brennan, looked down at her shoes "No. No not at all. I was. I was humming. There was a very catchy song on the radio this morning. I find myself humming it every now and then." she said, not making eye contact as she pushed past Angela and turned on the tap to wash her hands.

"I'm pretty sure I heard you talking" Angela said, standing behind her, her arms crossed across her chest.

"Perhaps I was saying the words. It was a rap song. You know how I'm partial to rap" Brennan said quickly, then adding "in fact, just this morning, I was listening to rap"

"Really" Angela said, one eyebrow raising.

Brennan panicked slightly, _I've said the word rap too many times_ she thought. "Yes. " she said, then began reciting the first thing that came into her head.

_I'm making short term goals, wonder whether foes  
>just put away the leathers and put ice on the gold<br>chilly with enough bail money to free a big Willy  
>high stakes, I got more at stake than Philly<em>

She looked at Angela, who's mouth was hanging open slightly.

"it's JayZ" Brennan said "what do you think?".

Angela shook her head and linked her arm through Brennan's. "yeah, I think I need to eat an early lunch, and I think you need to as well. I cannot believe you can remember the words to a JayZ song!" pulling her along. "Did you really memorise that word for word? No wait. Of course you did. " she said laughing at her friend. "Honestly sweetie, you surprise me with the weirdest things" Angela said as they headed out of the building to the Royal Diner.

Brennan walked along with her, relieved that she seemed to have diverted Angela from her interrogation.

They grabbed a booth, sitting opposite each other. Angela was sitting staring at Brennan, as she looked at the menu. Brennan could feel her eyes on her. She tried to ignore it, but with Angela, that was kind of hard to do.

"What?" she said, glancing up for a moment, then looking back down at the menu.

"I don't know. There's something"

"Oh please. " Brennan cut her off. " Do not say there's something different about me. What are you going to order?" she asked changing the subject.

Angela pursed her lips staring at Brennan, who was perusing the menu. _There's definitely something going on _ she thought to herself _Give me time, I will find out what it is_ she smiled to herself then called the waitress over to order.

The two women placed their orders and then sat chatting. Brennan was able to steer the conversation away from herself and they began talking about their children, who were both getting close to starting school. Michael was six months older than Christine and would be starting first. Brennan had hoped that they would go to the same school, but they lived in different school districts and Angela and Jack had never recovered financially from the incident with Pelant, and although he was chasing his stolen money with the help of the FBI, it was going to be some time before it would be returned to him, if at all. Therefore they made the decision to send Michael to the local public school.

She and Booth were still in discussions about a school for Christine. She had provided him with a detailed list of preferred educational facilities, but Booth was also still pushing for their daughter to attend the local public school which was literally down the road from them. His reasons were that she would be close to home, and it would be convenient for them to pick her up and take her home after school. He also kept reminding her that he had attended public schools and that he had turned out just fine. She couldn't argue with that, however, public schools were very different these days, and she wasn't sure if it was going to be in her daughter's best interest to attend one. It was an ongoing deliberation.

Their meals came and as it was place in front of her Brennan was overwhelmed with nausea. She tried to maintain a calm face and excused herself.

"Your food will get cold!" Angela said.

"I should have gone earlier, I'll just be a minute" Brennan managed to say before walking as fast as she could without running to the bathroom.

She stared herself in the mirror after emptying the contents of her stomach, noting the slight blotching on her cheeks.

"Great. Angela will pick up on that immediately. Unless." she turned to the hand dryer and turned the nozzle upwards and blasted her face with hot air. She looked at herself, pleased with what she saw. Her entire face looked flushed.

She walked back to the booth and slid into her seat, smiling at Angela, who frowned at her.

"Why is your face red?" she asked.

"It's really hot in the bathroom!" Brennan said innocently, then picked up her fork and began poke at her food, her stomach rolling slightly.

Angela looked around and shrugged. "Oh. That's weird"

Brennan grinned at her, her nose crinkling "I know! I found it extremely uncomfortable" She forked a tiny morsel into her mouth and began chewing, willing her stomach to settle.

Angela watched her for a moment, then began to eat, their conversation about their children continuing.

They went back to work after lunch, Brennan, pushing through the nausea that washed over her in waves for the next few hours until she could take it no longer. She packed up her things. Rang Cams office and left a message that she was unwell and would be back at work tomorrow and left. She would catch a cab home and message Booth and tell him that her plans had changed and that she would meet him at home.

At least this way, nobody else would be asking her if she felt OK, or tell her that she seemed different. Hopefully tomorrow, nobody would notice anything and she could keep their secret safe.


	3. Chapter 3

Booth arrived home, Christine trailing behind him dragging her backpack behind her. She had wanted to go to her friend Hayley's to play when her father had picked her up. He had told her that her mother had left a message that she had gone home early. They were going to pick her up, and go out for a nice family dinner.

Secretly though, he was worried.

Bones never just went home from work early. If anything, he would have to track her down deep in the bowels of the Jeffersonian Institute where she would often be found elbow deep in a bath of sludge pulling out bone fragments, because her squints had gone home for the day and she just had to find that one fragment that would complete a skull, or she was engrossed in a report she was writing, sitting at her desk in the dark, her face illuminated by the glow of the screen.

_She never just goes home for no reason_ he thought, again.

"Daddy, why can't I go play?" Christine whined behind him.

He dropped his jacket next to the coat rack, and glanced back "Christine, enough. Just stop. I told you we were going out. Just go get changed into something nice. We're going out soon, OK?" He left her standing in the doorway.

"Bones!" he called out as he walked to the kitchen.

"Bones?" he called again when she wasn't there. "BONES!" he ran through the living room to the courtyard. He knew she often liked to sit out there and read when the weather was nice. But she wasn't there.

"Bones? Honey?" he called, using a pet name usually reserved for private moments. He threw open their bedroom door.

He felt his heart rate rising, banging in his chest, perspiration trickling down the sides of his face.

"TEMPERANCE!" He yelled now, using her name. He checked in Christine's room, then turned and ran towards the bathroom.

"Bones" he slammed open the door and found her, sitting on the toilet her head held in her hands.

"Bones! What the hell? What's wrong? Why are you in here? Are you sick? Didn't you hear me calling? Bones I was worried sick!" he knelt down in front of her and pulled her hands away from her face.

_She wasn't crying. What is wrong with her? _He thought as he looked at her pale face.

He sat back on his heels, waiting for her to speak.

"I believe. As much as it goes against my scientific beliefs, that you have cursed me Booth" she said, looking at him, her face serious.

Booth stood up and stepped back, "What? I did what?"

"Cursed me. An old-fashioned superstitious belief where by one person declares ill fortune onto another" she said frowning at him "A hex. A spell."

Booth stood staring at her for a moment then burst out laughing "Oh God, Bones, you're killing me. So I'm a wizard now?" he laughed as he sat down on the rim of the bathtub.

"It is not funny Booth. I mean it. This morning when you told me not to tell anyone about the baby, it's like you cursed me. People can _see_ it." she said in all seriousness.

Booth wiped at the tears rolling down his face. "OK. I'll bite" he said still giggling. "How did I curse you, or what is this curse?"

Brennan clamped her lips together and huffed "I just told you. People can tell I'm pregnant!" she said gruffly.

Booth sniffed and wiped at his face once more, then cleared his throat "I don't understand. What do you mean people can tell. Bones, I'm not following you" he said, trying to focus on her distress.

"I mean, people at work kept telling me, all day long, that I looked different!" she said holding her hands out in front of her.

"what people?" Booth asked, still not really understanding what she was talking about.

"Angela"

"Oh God, Angela. You didn't tell her did you?" Booth threw his hands in the air, rolling his eyes. Once Angela had that bit of information it would be like the internet. All over every place on earth.

Brennan screwed up her eyes "No. I did not tell her. But, Cam, she noticed. And Brian and Stephen."

Booth frowned shaking his head, his nose screwed up "Who the hell are Brian and Stephen?" he asked.

"Brian the security guard and Stephen who runs the elevator. And Doctor Wells, he noticed too. Booth, if you hadn't said anything, I would have just gone to work, just like always and nobody would have noticed anything. You cursed me!" she said standing up, throwing the crumpled up toilet paper she had in her lap at him.

Booth pressed his lips together, to stop himself from smiling at her and stood up. He reached out towards her, his fingers splayed, palms hovering either side of her shoulders.

"Bones. I did not curse you. Or put a spell on you. Or anything, I swear. I simply asked you to not tell anyone, yet. If people said you looked different, then it might have been because you were trying so hard not to say anything, you got nervous. Or something like that." he slowly took hold of her shoulders and tilted his head down so he could look into her downturned face. "does that make any sense?" he asked gently.

She slowly lifted her head, the curtain of her hair falling away from her cheeks, her blue eyes doleful. She took a deep breath and blew it out slowly.

"I suppose that could be a plausible explanation. Perhaps the pressure of trying to keep our secret, was just playing on my mind. Perhaps it muddled my thinking, made me seem. Jittery." She said nodding her head gently left then right while she was thinking about what Booth had just said.

"See? It was just your imagination. Seriously Bones. Nobody can tell yet. You look exactly the same. You're not showing yet. You've got no symptoms. It's fine." His voice cajoling and soft as he led her towards the bathroom door.

"Do you feel like dinner? Christine is getting changed for dinner." He said as he directed her towards their bedroom.

"I'm not a child Booth. You don't have to pet me" she shrugged off his hand that was unconsciously patting at her shoulder. "And yes. I think dinner might be nice."

Booth nodded and smiled. "I'll just grab a quick shower and get changed myself, unless you want to join me for a"

Brennan pressed her hand into his chest "As much as I do actually like the sound of that, Christine is probably going to be coming in here to find us shortly, and I'm not sure I'm ready for our daughter to find us in the throes of coitus in the family shower." She said, quite serious.

Booth grabbed her hand from his chest and lifted it to his mouth, kissing the palm. "Fair enough. You go get ready, I'll be quick" he said backing towards the bathroom door.

Christine walked out of her bedroom and pushed past him into the bathroom "I need to use the bathroom! The other one smells weird" she said as she slammed the door in his face. He turned and stared at Brennan, his mouth hanging open. "What's wrong with the other bathroom?" he said.

"Oh, yes. I forgot. I sort of vomited in there earlier. It still smells a bit" she said, her eyes wide.

Booth's mouth dropped open, then he burst out laughing again. "That's fine. I'll clean it when we get home from dinner. Don't want to lose my appetite. I'm in the mood for lasagne!" he said leaning against the door frame while he waited for his daughter to vacate the bathroom.

At the very moment he said the word lasagne, Brennan's face blanched and she turned and ran to the other bathroom where he could hear her retching.

"What the hell?" he said following her. He opened the door then recoiled back. Oh boy she wasn't kidding! "Bones?" he took a deep breath and entered the bathroom. "Bones? What is it?" he asked. But he was pretty sure he knew what it was.

He'd put his money on morning sickness, even though it was five thirty in the afternoon. He remembered when Rebecca had been pregnant. She would throw up all day long, even in the middle of the night. _Morning sickness? Ha! _Bones hadn't been hardly sick at all with Christine as far as he could tell. And if she had, she had kept it well hidden.

Booth wet a face washer in the sink and squeezed it out. He turned and gently lay it across her neck.

"You OK?" he asked.

Her upturned blotchy face was his answer.

"Guess lasagne is off the menu. Do we have cold cuts in the fridge?" he asked stepping away from her as she turned and dry retched into the bowl.

Booth and Christine sat at the dinner table eating cold ham and cheese sandwiches.

"I thought we were going out for dinner Daddy?" she asked her father, taking a bite of her sandwich.

"So did I baby." He looked up as Brennan slouched towards them _Oh boy_ "so did I"

Brennan sat down at the table, elbows resting on the edge, her forehead cupped in her hands "Oh God, I feel terrible" she said.

"You want some water?" Booth offered.

She shook her head. "I must have a bug. Probably food poisoning from lunch. Angela and I went out" she proffered changing her position and laying her head on her arms which were now folded on the table.

Booth rolled his eyes "Ah, yeah. Food poisoning. Sure. That must be it." he said.

_Oh God if it's not food poisoning and she's going to be like this with morning sickness? The cat's gonna be out of the bag in two minutes_ he thought looking down at his sandwich. He picked it up and took a large bite, chewing it thoughtfully. _God please let it be food poisoning_ he thought, raising his eyes briefly to the ceiling in a prayer.

Brennan turned her face towards him, her cheeks blotchy and wet with tears. "sorry about dinner" she said softly.

Booth tilted his head, his lips curling into a sad smile.

"It's OK" he said reaching out to massage her shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" she shrieked and jumped out of the chair and ran for the bathroom.

He sat with his hand hovering over her chair. Booth looked at Christine then back down at his sandwich in his hand.

_Oh yeah. It's gonna be out of the bag_


	4. Chapter 4

Booth sat at his desk. Or more correctly, slumped at his desk. His head was pounding. Groaning he lowered his head and rested his forehead on his forearm.

"Agent Booth! What are you doing?"

Caroline's voice shattering the tiny moment of peace he had found.

"What?" he groaned without lifting his head.

"Cher, I hope you're not sleeping on the job. I'm not aware that's in your job description." She said as she plopped herself down into the leather chair on the opposite side of the desk.

Booth rolled his head sideways and opened one eye and stared at Caroline, his vision slightly blurry from having been closed.

"I repeat. What?" he said gruffly. His headache choosing that very moment to rear it's ugly head and begin pounding his brain once more.

"Are you sick? Please tell me you're not sick. You can't be sick!" she fired off rapidly. "Booth, we have a lead and I really don't want to hand it to that young buck sitting at the desk outside" she said.

Booth sighed heavily and pushed himself into a semi slouched sitting position, leaning heavily on his forearms and forced himself to look at Caroline. His mouth felt weird, like it was watering. He swallowed "Hate to say it, but I think you might have to Caroline. I'm really not feeling too"

Booth's eyes popped open and he reached down grabbing the waste bin and emptied the contents of his stomach into it. Which would have been fine, if it hadn't been a wire basket.

Caroline stood up, her nose screwed up, and backed away from his desk.

"I don't know what you have, or if it's contagious, but I'm not going to take the chance" she said looking at Booth holding the basket, it's contents dripping out of the sides onto the floor behind his desk. "and for your information, you look terrible Cher. Go home." She added, turning and walking through the door.

"Agent Aubrey! You've got a job to do! " Booth heard her yelling as he dropped back into the chair. He looked at his hand, fingers curled through the wire. He relaxed his fingers and let the bin drop to the floor, hearing the splodge as it landed in something he didn't want to look at lest it set him off again.

He picked up the phone and punched in a number "yeah, Gordon. Um, I've had a bit of an accident in my office. You're gonna need a mop and disinfectant." he said. He listened to the voice on the other end then nodded "Thanks buddy. And I'm sorry." he said, then hung up the phone.

_Well, on that note, I think I'll pack up and go home._ He stood up, hesitated and then bolted for the door, pushing past Aubrey and Caroline to run to the men's room.

Caroline shook her head, "Lordy Lordy, that man is sick as a ki anraje chen." she looked at Aubrey, who looked confused. "A rabid dog. And I wouldn't suggest going in that office for a few hours until it airs out Cher"

Aubrey frowned, looking in the direction of the men's room and then at Caroline. "Should I?" he gestured with a nod of his head in the direction Booth had run.

"Oh no Cher, you don't want to get all up in that mess. Besides, this is urgent. I suggest you go visit Doctor Brennan at the Jeffersonian and see what they have been able to find from the remains. They've had them for three hours. I'm hoping they have some initial information. Once you get that, I want you out, door knocking that street. Y' hear me?" Caroline said, her forefinger tapping the file she had given him. "We have to move quickly on this one.

"You're the boss!" Aubrey said and walked away quickly, stopping only to grab a set of car keys from his desk.

"You got that right boy" Caroline muttered walking after him.

_**SB-TB**_

Booth opened the front door. He'd driven straight home. Hopefully after a few hours rest, he'd feel better and be able to go and collect Christine from day care.

Funnily enough, Bones had woken up and felt perfectly fine. They had assumed it was food poisoning, but now that he had been sick, he was starting to suspect it was more of a stomach flu.

He walked past the kitchen and felt his stomach heave as the aroma of banana's wafted across his path. He took a few steps, willing his stomach to settle, which is did. For about two minutes and then he found himself on his knees in the bathroom.

"Oh God, what is happening?" he said out loud as he closed the lid, flushing and resting his forehead on the cool surface of it.

After about twenty minutes, Booth stood up. He washed his face in cold water in the basin and looked at himself in the mirror. His face, normally bronzed and glowing, was pasty and flat looking. "Lovely" he said to his reflection. He walked to the laundry and grabbed a bucket and then retreated into his bedroom. Lying on his back on the bed, eyes closed.

_Please just let me sleep_ his last conscious thought before drifting off into slumber.

_**SB-TB**_

"Thankyou Agent Aubrey, but I'm fairly sure that my assistants know what to do" Brennan said, frowning at James Aubrey, who had just suggested what he thought would be a quicker way of separating silt from liquid. "These people are exceptionally trained professionals, and extremely adept at their jobs. We have been doing this for over ten years now. Perhaps you could just give me the file to look over while you go and perhaps make yourself a cup of coffee. Our lab assistant Jessica brought in some home baked muffins if you would like"

Aubrey's eyes popped open and he turned and literally ran up the steps to the mezzanine floor where the coffee machine, and the muffins were, two at a time.

"one" Brennan finished her sentence as she stood watching him. "he is unusually driven by food" she said to Hodgins who had come and stood next to her, also watching the young agent springing up the steps.

"Like a gazelle" he said in wonder.

"Yes, indeed. He is very spritely" Brennan said, then turned and opened the file.

Hodgins fell into step beside her .

Brennan frowned, and looked at him quickly then back at the file "Can I help you with something Doctor Hodgins?" she asked.

"Look, Dr B. You know I hate being put into this position, but you know how it goes. Ang mentioned to me that you might not be well. And. Well. She asked me to sort of ask you if you're feeling better today." he said.

Brennan stopped suddenly and turned to face him. "I'm not entirely sure that it's actually any of your business how I'm feeling. But, yes. I do know how Angela can be. And it's quite unfair of her to put you in this position. So. You can tell her I'm fine. Thank you" she said, then turned on her heel and walked quickly towards her office.

The truth was she wasn't feeling one hundred percent, but she hadn't vomited today. So that had been a plus. She was still convinced she had had food poisoning. Booth had taken quite some time to convince her not to go to the diner and demand samples of the food to test. According to him, it would have made things very uncomfortable for them next time they wanted to go there for lunch. She had stated that it was simply a case of trying to isolate where the bug had come from. But he had insisted that she, as Christine had been singing recently, let it go. To make a point, he had even sung it to her, which she had found quite amusing, because it was a well known fact that Booth really didn't have the best singing voice. So to appease him, and because she had felt better, she had agreed.

She still had a slight headache, and every now and then she felt slightly nauseas, but it was very mild and she had been able to go about her duties without anyone commenting about how she seemed. Most of all, she'd been able to avoid Angela. She loved her like a sister, but sometimes, Angela just got too invested in her and Booth's lives, making Booth furious.

He and Angela had a history of loving and hating each other. Booth was very protective of her, but so was Angela. Each one felt they had more of a claim on her than the other, and it left her stuck in the middle sometimes, even though she loved both of them dearly. Of course, in different ways. But it was awkward sometimes, when your best friend would badmouth your husband to your face. But that was Angela.

_**SB-TB**_

Booth's eyes opened as the shrilling of the phone next to the bed worked it's way into his slumber. He rolled his head to the side and reached out, grabbing the phone. He held it to his ear "Huh?" he mumbled.

"Booth? Is that you?" Brennan's voice came through, forcing him to wake up completely.

"Bones? Yeah. Um, Yeah" he slurred into the phone.

"What's wrong Booth. You sound awful!" Brennan said, concern in her voice. "Where are you?" she asked.

Booth shuffled up the bed, shoving a pillow behind his head "I'm home Bones. I got sick at work today. I'm thinking you must have had stomach flu and given it to me." he said, adjusting the pillow.

"So, how are Christine and I getting home?" she asked, slightly put out.

Booth slapped a palm to his forehead "Ugh, I forgot. I was asleep. Sorry Bones. I'll leave now and come get you" he said swinging his legs off the bed.

"No. It's fine. We'll catch a cab. Shall I bring anything home for dinner?" Brennan said, looking at her handbag as she fiddled with the catch before slinging it over her shoulder and heading towards Christine's day care. It wouldn't be long and she would be leaving day care. Just a few more months. Brennan sighed. Her daughter was growing up fast. She would have a baby and a child at kindergarten!

"Only if you want something. I'm OK. I'm sorry Bones. I'll be fine tomorrow. It'll probably just last 24 hours like with you, I'm sure" he said standing up. His head swum a little, but he took a deep breath and forced himself to walk to the kitchen to get a glass of water. "See you soon" he said, then pressed the disconnect button and shoved the phone in his pocket.

Again, he caught the whiff of ripe banana's and again, his stomach lurched. "Oh my god." He thought, grabbing the fruit bowl and tipping the contents into the trash can. He then picked up the can, trying not to breathe and dropped it outside the back door where he wouldn't have to smell it. He turned and let go of the breath he had been holding_. Much better_ he thought, although Brennan wouldn't be particularly happy that he threw an entire bowl of fruit away. _Too bad. I'll tell her I knocked it on the floor _he smiled to himself.

He still felt odd, so decided to jump in the shower before Bones and his daughter got home. _At least I should feel better after that _he thought as he flicked on the mixer and got undressed.

_**SB-TB**_

Brennan helped Christine take off her jacket and hang up her little bag "Go take off your shoes and put on your slippers honey" she said patting her daughters head.

Booth was reclining on the sofa watching TV. He looked up over the back of it smiling "Hi Bones. You got home in good time!" he said sitting up. "so, how did today go?" he added.

Brennan sat down next to him, slipping off her boots and dropping them on the floor. "Pretty good actually. I still feel a little queasy, but nothing like yesterday. And not one person mentioned me looking different" she said.

Booth smiled "So I was right. See? I told you nobody could tell by looking at you. What about Angela?" he asked.

"Actually I haven't seen her all day. She was busy with some difficult reconstructions and I managed to keep myself out of her sight all day. Although" she wriggled her toes and smiled at Booth, who took the hint and slid to the end of the sofa and patted his lap. Brennan turned and lifted her feet onto his lap so he could massage her feet "she actually sent Jack to ask me how I was. Clearly, she wasn't just going to let it go. Honestly Booth, sometimes I just feel like she's all up on my bumper" she said closing her eyes and smiling as Booth made circles on the bottom of her feet with his thumbs.

"Up in your grill Bones, your grill" he grinned at her.

Brennan shrugged "Oh. Well, sometimes I just feel as though she needs to know everything that's happening with me all the time. I never really understood that before. I'm going to have to be tough Booth. She's relentless."

Booth changed his hand position and started pulling on her toes, making her groan. He smiled and continued tugging on each one.

"Well, just a few more weeks. And after you've had that first scan, if the doc says it's all good. Well then we can let people know. Just a few weeks Bones. It'll be a snap." he said.

"a snap" Brennan repeated closing her eyes.

Booth's smile faded as he looked at her.

_Who am I kidding, this is gonna be a nightmare _


	5. Chapter 5

Brennan stood staring at the array of bones laid out on the table before her. She felt tired, slightly nauseas, and extremely self conscious.

Angela had come in and taken the skull away to work on a facial reconstruction.

They had exchanged pleasantries. Asked about each other's child. Laughed, about the up and coming graduation day at the day care centre, for those children that were heading off to kindergarten. Brennan had thought it a ridiculous affair, whilst Angela though it was going to be cute, seeing the children dressed up and receiving little certificates.

All the while, Brennan tried to hasten Angela's departure from the lab. Of all the people she worked with, Angela's scrutiny was her real fear. She seemed to possess, what Angela referred to as a sixth sense. Brennan of course always laughed it off as nonsense. But today. Today, she was a little fearful. _What if there was such a thing? What if Angela could really tell what was going on?_

But Angela had not said anything, nor asked anything. So she had calmed down and now her only concern were the bones in front of her. She kept losing focus. Her forehead felt hot and clammy and she just wanted to lie down for a few minutes.

"I'm going to my office. I. I, err, need to make a phone call" she called out to Jessica Warren who was working in the lab today.

"There is a phone here, if that would be more convenient" Jessica said, pointing to the phone over in the corner of the lab.

Brennan waved her away "I'll be in my office" she said shortly as she turned her back and walked quickly down the steps and through the large glass sliding doors.

Once she reached her office, she closed the blinds and locked the door. Collapsing onto the couch, she grabbed a cushion and slowly lay herself down, a faint moan escaping her lips as her head sunk into it's softness.

_**SB-TB**_

Brennan's eyes opened. There was an odd noise. Like a fire alarm_. A fire? Is there a fire? _

She sat up and rubbed at her face, then realised it was her phone ringing.

_No fire_

She stood up slowly and walked over to her desk grabbing the receiver "Brennan" she said shortly. She listened to the voice on the other end and nodded "fine. Yes, of course. I'll be there in a few minutes." She said, then hung up the phone. She looked around the room, finding the clock and frowned, checking her watch. _Damn_! She had been asleep for two hours. She opened the tall cupboard in the corner of her office and checked her hair in the mirror that was attached to the inside of the door. Straightening her blouse, she grabbed her lab coat and opened the door, shrugging herself into the coat as she hurried down the corridor to the lab.

"Bones! Where were you?" Booth said as she strode through the glass sliding doors and saw him standing on the platform.

She hurried up the steps, swiping her ID card.

"I'm sorry. I was in my office" she said apologetically.

Booth frowned. "Really? I came by there and the door was locked. I figured you were out" he said.

Brennan felt her face reddening "I locked the door. I had a phone conference and didn't want to be disturbed. Then, I was reviewing a report and. Well, I must have" her voice became soft "nodded off" she said in an almost whisper.

"huh? you what?" Booth said, leaning forwards "I didn't catch that"

Brennan clamped her lips together and pushed past him, muttering "I took a nap".

Booth stifled a laugh. He turned and followed her across the platform, weaving between tables. They stopped at a large trough. He took a breath and suddenly felt ill.

"What is that smell?" he asked, then felt his head swim. He steadied himself and backed away from the two women.

Jessica and Brennan looked at each other, then at the trough which had a yellowish brown sludge in the bottom of it. They both leaned over and sniffed deeply. Jessica shrugged. Brennan screwed her nose up and looked at Booth. "It's not this. It's practically odourless."

Booth stepped backwards, his face blanching. "It's horrible. Can't you smell it?" he asked, his face screwed up. "Oh God. It's awful" he added turning, almost knocking Jack Hodgins over.

"Hey Doctor B, Booth. So, what's up?" he asked lifting a large mug to his mouth, and taking a long draught.

"There! That's it! What the hell are you drinking?" Booth said, his voice rising to a strained pitch, one hand covering his mouth.

"What? This?" Hodgins said looking into the mug. "it's just coffee man"

"Oh God. That's disgusting" Booth managed to say before running and vomiting into a trash can.

He stood up, his face pale, perspiration dripping down the sides of his face. Brennan, Hodgins and Jessica were standing staring at him.

"What's going on people?" Cam walked up to them with Angela close behind.

"Oh that's is disgusting" Angela said, her face contorting.

"That's what I said!" Booth agreed, his hands held out.

"Not the coffee sweetie. That" she said shaking her head, pointing at the trash can. She turned and looked at Brennan. "So what's brought this on?" she asked, arms crossed across her chest.

Brennan tried to maintain steady eye contact "I have no idea. He wasn't feeling well yesterday. Perhaps he has some sort of virus" She pushed past Angela and grabbed Booth by the arm. "I think you've got stomach flu Booth. You need to go home and get some rest. I also suggest drinking clear fluids. I'm sure you will feel better tomorrow" she said, her voice raised somewhat. She pulled him to the glass sliding doors of the lab.

"Just get out of here. What's wrong with you?" she hissed. "I'm the one who is" she looked around and forced a closed mouth smile at the group watching them, then turned back to Booth "I'm the one who's supposedly suffering from morning sickness! Just go, quickly. Angela's coming!" she pushed him through the doors and turned and smiled at Angela who was walking towards her with a frown, her mouth pursed.

"So what's with the big guy?" she asked, her head turned slightly to one side, a wry smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. "He's usually the first one at the coffee machine!" she added.

Brennan shook her head, her shoulders bobbing up and down, her mouth clamped shut tightly "I think he has stomach flu." she said. "In fact, I think he caught it from me. I was ill the other day myself for about twelve hours. You should stay away from me Angela. If it is stomach flu I don't want you getting it and then passing it onto Michael or Jack" she said firmly.

Angela hesitated and then stepped slightly to one side of Brennan "Stomach flu? So that's why you left work the other day. That makes sense. I guess. Especially now Booth is down with it. God, I hope Christine doesn't catch it. Sweetie, there is nothing worse than a projectile vomiting child. Nothing." she said, veering even further away from Brennan.

"Hodgins? I need to see you Sweetie. In my office. I have." she smiled at Brennan, her eyebrows raised as she nodded. "I have some facial reconstructions I want to show you." Her head jerking in the direction of the double doors of the lab.

"Oh! Should I come too?" Brennan asked.

"Oh no!" Angela said quickly. "I mean. No sweetie. It's just something I want Jack to have a look at. They're not finished. He's just a second set of eyes for me sometimes. I'll bring them to you when they're finished. Jack?" she jerked her head again, her eyes slightly bugging.

Hodgins stared at her, as he slurped his coffee, then realised she actually wanted him to go with her.

"Me? Oh right. Yeah. I, err, she likes me to give her my feedback on the, ah, faces" he mumbled to Brennan and Cam as he quickly walked to the doors.

They left quickly leaving Cam standing, her hands on her hips, mouth open, watching her employees acting slightly weirder than usual.

"And what was that all about?" she asked Brennan, who again, shrugged her shoulders and walked to the doors herself.

"I have no idea. I think perhaps I need to go home and check that Booth is OK. I'm assuming you'd rather not have an outbreak of stomach flu here" she said.

Cam shook her head and looked at Jessica who was leaning against the wall, arms crossed, a big smile on her face. "don't you have work to do Miss Warren?" she said.

Jessica nodded and grinned. "I love working here" she said, then turned back to her work station, laughing.

Cam sucked on her teeth for a moment, then slowly walked out of the lab "Why do I bother?" she muttered to herself.

_**SB-TB**_

Angela practically shoved Hodgins into her office, slamming the door shut behind her.

"There's something going on with Brennan. I think she's pregnant!" she hissed at him.

Jack sat on a chair and stared at her, then laughed "Oh Angie, you're imagining things. Doctor B is not pregnant. You're best friends! She'd tell you if she was." he said tipping up his mug and draining the last of his coffee.

"I don't think so. Not if it was early" Angela said.

"Angie. You always do this. You jump to conclusions too fast." He argued.

"Really? Was I too fast when I told you that Booth and Brennan were going to get together?" she said, hands on her hips. "Was I too fast when I told you Cam and Arastoo were a thing? Was I too fast when"

Hodgins stroked at his beard "Okay! Okay! Well I'll give you that. But I think you're way off base with this one. It's Booth that's sick. Not the Doc"

"Have you never heard of sympathetic morning sickness?" she said.

"So, like. That's a real thing?" Hodgins said, his eyes wide. "No way. Booth's not like that. He wasn't sick when Brennan was pregnant with Christine!"

"Well maybe Booth is like that this time. And I'm going to find out" Angela said, determination in her voice, her forefinger tapping her chin thoughtfully.

_If it's the last thing I do_


	6. Chapter 6

Booth walked through the large glass doors, swiped his ID and walked up the steps of the lab. He looked around, noting several new faces. Squints were on a rotating cycle. He only recognised a couple today.

It was rare that he visited Brennan at work these days. His job description had changed with his recent promotion. He was out in the field with Brennan less and less. Agent Aubrey had stepped into the shoes of Sweets since his passing, going out to investigate cases with him, meaning Booth had ensured Bones' safety. They had fought on and off over the last year about her going out with him. She had asked if they were still partners, of course they were. But, she was also his wife, and the mother of his child. Children, now. He wasn't going to play Russian roulette with her safety any more. And he was prepared to argue with her over and over about this.

Brennan was with one of the new squints, elbow deep in a tub of something that reminded him of liquid pumpkin. She turned and smiled at him and waved, lifting one hand from the goop, flicking it around. He grimaced as he noticed a glob land on her plastic apron and slowly run down it.

"Is that stuff safe?" he asked her, nodding so that she understood what he was really asking.

_Is it safe for you and the baby._

She nodded her assurance.

Agent James Aubrey sauntered into the lab carrying a bagel and a coffee. Booth caught his attention and lifted his arm pointing at his watch, his mouth pursed. Aubrey grinned, then hurried over to Booth.

"Oh good. You brought me coffee" Booth said, lifting the cup out of Aubrey's hand and lifting it to his mouth taking a long swig. "You forgot the sugar" he said, then took another mouthful.

Aubrey stood, his mouth open, his brow furrowed "But. I. That." he stammered.

Booth looked at his face and laughed "Oh come on Aubrey. Look, how about you go grab a couple more cups and another bagel and then we can get started."

James Aubrey shook his head, "I guess I could, but I already have a"

He was cut off by Booth grabbing the bag with his bagel out of his hand, and taking a bite. Booth chewed merrily and grinned at him. "Suit yourself, but, you know, these bagels are pretty good! And I take sugar in my coffee. Go. Hurry up." He said waving the bagel bag in the direction of the door.

Aubrey opened his mouth, then closed it abruptly. There was no point arguing with Booth. He was his boss after all.

"OK. Sure. You want another bagel?" he asked trying to be sarcastic.

Booth shrugged and then nodded "Sure! Why not. Hey Bones? You want a bagel and a coffee?" he called.

Brennan lifted her head and squinted at him through the goo splattered goggles, then nodded. "That'd be nice" she said, then went back to fishing out slivers of bone.

She was giving some training to a new squint. Her feeling was that if she wanted the job done right, she might as well show them how to do it right in the first place. Or more correctly, how to do it her way.

Booth frowned at Aubrey "Well? What are you waiting for. The quicker you go, the quicker you'll be back. That's coffee for me and Bones and bagels too. Don't forget the cream cheese" he said merrily "Oh, and whatever you want." He was enjoying making Aubrey jump through hoops today. In fact he was enjoying everything today. He felt really good! _And Bones was well too. It was really weird how he had felt sick at the same time she had. Maybe they both had a stomach bug after all?_ He thought as he munched his way through the bagel and took another swig from the cup of coffee. He smacked his lips together making a loud noise and threw the screwed up bagel bag at the trash can, laughing as it tipped the edge and fell into the can. "Three points!" he yelled to nobody.

Angela passed Aubrey who ran out of the double glass doors as she came in. She stopped and turned, watching him sprint down the corridor. She shook her head and walked towards Brennan with a frown on her face. She stepped up behind Brennan, her arms crossed across her chest.

"Alright. What's going on? Spill" she said, glaring over at Booth.

Brennan stood up straight, hands encased in blue gloves, dripping with orange goo and turned to face her.

Angela cringed and took a step back "Sweetie, do you mind?" she said, her teeth gritted.

Brennan looked at her, perplexed, then looked at Booth who nodded and pointed to her hands "Lose the soup, Bones" he said, smirking at Angela. "Feeling squeamish Ang?" he asked, his eyebrows raised.

Brennan peeled off the long gloves, dropping them into a tray at the end of the tub. She lifted the goggles up over her forehead and blew out a heavy breath as she dropped them next to the gloves. "Morning Angela. I'm assuming you came for the skull I called you about?" she asked stepping closer to Angela.

"Sweetie, I simply cannot talk to you with all. That. " Angela waved her hands in a circle "Happening." she said to Brennan, who frowned then looked down to find her clear plastic apron splattered with the orange substance she had been digging through, along with other unidentifiable bits and pieces .

"Oh. This? Sorry." she said as she untied the back of the apron and lifted it over her head. She held it out to the young man working with her. He stepped over and took it, stopping just short of bowing to her, but standing holding it. Brennan frowned at him "Just drop it over in the hamper over there and carry on. You have been paying attention I assume. That was the whole point of me showing you how to do your job." she added, watching as he backed away and disposed of the apron before returning to the tub of remains.

"Yes. Yes of course, Doctor Brennan. Right away!" he said as he plunged his ungloved arms into the tub or orange soup "Oh!" he cried, pulling his arms out quickly. "Oh dear" he repeated, his voice slightly panicked, looking left and right, his arms extended over the tub, dripping. He glanced at Brennan, who rolled her eyes and turned her back and walked towards Booth.

Angela couldn't help herself. "Looks like you're up to your elbows in it now! Umm, that's not corrosive or anything, is it?" she said, then smiled brightly "I'm sure you'll be fine". She turned grinning widely at Booth who wasn't trying to smother his laughter as the young intern ran to the sinks along the back wall to wash off the harmless sludge.

"So you two. Anything you want to tell me? Everything is good?" Angela asked, watching them both carefully for any reaction.

"Angela, what the hell are you asking? We were sick. End of subject." Booth said, his irritation obvious.

She turned to Brennan and raised an eyebrow "so that's it? You had stomach flu?"

Brennan shrugged "That's what it was" she said.

Angela squinted at Booth "So I thought you were off coffee?" she said, noticing the cup in his hand. "In fact, weren't you completely repulsed by the smell of it the other day?" she asked, suspiciously.

Booth screwed up his face and shook his head "Angela, I don't know why you feel you need to have your nose so deeply planted into our business."

"Booth! Please, she's just worried about us" Brennan interjected. It bothered her that Booth and Angela were not as close as they used to be. They hadn't been for a long while. "Be nice" she added, her head tilted, her eyes pleading with him not to start another fight.

Booth sighed heavily and rubbed at his forehead "Look, Angela. I know you're concerned for Bones' well being. But no more than I am. Don't forget. I'm her husband. And I'm telling you. We had stomach flu. And yes, on that particular day, the smell of coffee upset me. But so did the smell of everything. Nothing else is _going on_" he said using air quotes. "Don't you have a face to draw or something?" he said under his breath.

Angela stared at him for a minute, biting her bottom lip as her head began to tilt to the right, her eyes never leaving his until he put his hand up in her face.

"And stop with that psychic nonsense. You're not going to read anything in my mind." He said, his hands making circles either side of his head, then he turned his back and walked over to the stairs that led up to the mezzanine floor. "I'll be up here when Aubrey comes. We'll go through your report with you when you're done with convincing Angela that there's _nothing going on_" he said, turning and heading up, taking the steps two at a time.

Brennan turned back to Angela "You have got to stop baiting Booth like this Angela. If I have anything to tell you, I will. But clearly, I don't. I'm sorry. But the only thing wrong with me is my disappointment that my best friend and my husband cannot get along. She avoided Angela's stare, and picked up her notes and the tray of small slivers of bone she had retrieved. "Now if you'll just come over here, I'll give you what we recovered. It's in poor condition, but I have faith in your work" she said over her shoulder.

Angela watched her walk away, then sighed _I can't believe I was wrong! I'm hardly ever wrong._ _I was sure she was pregnant._ _Perhaps I am just reading too much into things. Maybe Jack was right. Maybe I need to spend less time worrying about her. Maybe, I need a break from this place. _ She thought, looking around her. She dropped her head and walked over to Brennan who was holding a tray with a badly decomposed skull sitting in the centre. She sighed loudly, and took the tray from Brennan. "Well at least it's a complete skull for a change" she said with a smile.

"Are you alright Angela?" Brennan asked, watching her friends face crumple.

Angela shook her head. "Not really sweetie. I." She swallowed. "I think I need some time off. I just can't seem to focus lately. Or I focus on the wrong things. Jack says I'm stuck in a quagmire of emotions. He's probably right. But I'm torn. I know there's nobody else that knows this job like I do. But I think I'd like to take Michael Vincent to visit my Dad for a week. I'm sure it would do me the world of good." Angela said looking at Brennan, her eyes shining with unfallen tears. "Plus I could do some painting. I've been missing that a lot recently"

Angela had been missing her art more and more. Jack had told her many times to take some time and spend it drawing and painting, but she always found herself back in the lab.

Brennan couldn't speak. She nodded, then found her voice "Of course Angela. You should go. It will be good for you and for Michael. Jack should go too, of course!" she said.

"Perhaps he might come for the weekend. I'm fine. Really. I'm more worried about you. Are you sure everything is OK?" she asked, just one more time, bending her head to look into Brennan's eyes.

Brennan hated lying to her, but she would hate herself for betraying Booth more. "I'm one hundred percent fine Angela. Truly, there's nothing bad going on" she said not letting herself look straight at her friend. _Well there's not is there? I'm not lying_ she thought as she wrapped her arms around Angela's neck and squeezed.

Angela pulled back and inspected Brennan's face. She blinked and shook her head slightly "OK. I believe you, this time. I'll do this" she lifted the tray slightly "and then I'll ring my Dad. He'll be happy to see Michael Vincent. He's always ringing me saying we never visit him." she smiled. "There's never a good time in this place is there?"

She turned and headed towards her little office.

Brennan sighed as she watched her walk away. _ I don't know how much longer I can hide this from her. She's my best friend and I'm lying to her _ She thought, just catching herself as her hand settled over her belly. She quickly smoothed her lab coat to cover it up.

She saw Aubrey come running into the lab, his hands full with a tray of coffees and a brown paper bag. His swipe card was in his mouth. He was trying to bob up and down in front of the card reader, trying to get the card in the right position to gain entry. She smiled and shook her head, walking towards him.

"Allow me James" she said using his Christian name fondly. She liked James Aubrey very much. They shared similar experiences as children, just as she and Sweets had. And she liked his open honesty. And his enthusiasm. And most of all, she liked his open admiration for her husband. She pulled the card from between his teeth and swiped it for him, then pushed the card into his jacket pocket.

"Thank you Dr Brennan, I appreciate it. Where is Agent Booth?" he asked.

She gestured upwards "He's up there. I'll grab my report and meet you up there" she said.

He smiled and nodded "Okey Dokey." He said, then hesitated " I have donuts. They'd run out of bagels. Will he mind?" he asked nodding in the direction of the mezzanine floor.

"I'm sure you will find out" Brennan said with a smile, then turned and headed towards her office.


	7. Chapter 7

Booth and Brennan sat in their usual booth. A perky, overly cheerful new waitress came over to their table, her grin wide.

"How Y'all doin? I'm Sammy Joe, I'll be your waitress today" she chirped.

Booth looked at Brennan, who was trying to keep her chuckle under control. He clamped his mouth shut and made himself look up.

Sammy Joe was standing with her order pad and pencil ready, her cloyingly sweet voice, like an annoying itch in his ear. "I can recommend the veggie omelette. It's super deeelicious. I had it today myself. Mmm-mmm so yummy! Or there's the chef's special! Or there's"

Booth held up a hand to stem her verbal diarrhoea. "I'll have the mac and cheese, with a serve of crispy bacon on the side and a coffee. Bones?" he said reaching across the table to hold her hand.

Brennan smiled sweetly as she could without laughing "I'll have the chefs salad. Dressing on the side, and a fresh lemonade. Thank you" she said.

"Well, aren't you two the sweetest couple?" Sammy Joe gushed. "You remind me of my Ma and Pa. Are ya'll married? My Ma and Pa are going to get married soon!" she said.

Booth nodded his head "That's. Nice." he said, smirking. "Can I get an order of cherry pie with that?" he said, pointing to her order pad "Thanks".

"My sisters and I are going to be the bridesmaids. Cept for Sally Joe, she's about to spit her fourth little'un. Plus her twenty first birthday is this year, so her boyfriend says she caint be in a wedding and have a birthday party too. So that means there's going to be seven of us instead of eight. Ma's a bit annoyed cos she likes even numbers" Sammie Joe leaned her hip on the back of the seat where Brennan was sitting.

"Um, Sammy Joe? We're on a lunch break, so if you could" Booth interrupted her and pointed to the kitchen.

"Oh sure! Sorry, I just do like talkin to folks. My Ma was so proud when I got this job You know I'm the first one to get a job in a real fancy food establishment"

Booth pointed again "Our lunch?" he said firmly.

Sammy Joe giggled and waggled her head making her two oh so perky pigtails flick backwards and forwards behind her head. She turned and literally skipped to the order counter to hand in their order.

"Oh. My. God. Could she be more painful? I swear I was going to take that pad out of her hand and take it over to the counter myself" Booth said, cupping his forehead in his hand. "Where the hell did they find her? Barney must know her family or something" he added, looking out from under his hand at Brennan who was looking a bit odd.

"Are you OK Bones?" Booth asked.

Brennan nodded and smiled "Yes. She can't help it. She's obviously been brought up in a family where you had to make yourself be heard. Did she say there were eight sisters? Goodness! I can't even imagine!" she said. She wiped at her forehead. "Is it warm in here?" she asked Booth.

They sat chatting for a bit while they waited for their lunch. Booth kept looking at his watch. "It's never taken this long before" he said frowning.

Sammy Joe finally arrived at their table with their food and grinned "Hope y'all enjoy your lunch. My Pa always says"

"Sammy Joe. I don't want to be rude, but I really don't have time to listen to your stories, or what your Pa says. We're on a short lunch break and then we have to get back to work. So if you don't mind?" Booth said impatiently.

"Oh sure. Sure! My Ma says I talk too much. It drives all my brothers crazy too. There's five of them. There's Woody, and Skip, and Chip and"

"Sammy Joe!" Their regular waitress Martha yelled out her name. "I told you before to stop badgering my customers!"

She bobbed her head and smiled "Woops! That's me! Enjoy your lunch folks" she said then turned and ran over to the pass to grab another order for someone.

Booth picked up his fork and dug into his macaroni and cheese. He was just about to shovel it into his mouth when he felt a strange wave cross over him. He stared at Brennan who was eating her salad, or more correctly, picking through it.

"Bones. I don't feel so good." And that was it. He slid out of the booth and ran to the men's bathroom.

Brennan looked up from her salad and stared at his plate. Sticky, thick, yellow sauce. Shiny, oozing, covering the macaroni. She could see the noodles sticking to the side of the bowl. She felt her mouth start to water. And not in a good way.

Booth came out of the bathroom and saw she was gone. He stood looking around. No sign of Brennan anywhere. _She must have had to go back to the lab_ he thought. He waved to Martha "Did you see where Bones went?" he called out. The waitress shook her head and shrugged.

He looked back at the table and screwed up his nose. He felt ill. There was no way he was going to be able to go back to work he thought as another wave of nausea washed over him, perspiration began dripping down the sides of his face. He reached into his pocket and found his car keys. _Thank god I don't have to go back to the office _ he thought, wrapping his fingers around them, _I'll just call Bones once I get home and let her know where I am_. He grabbed his jacket from the seat, trying not to look at, or smell the food on the table, and headed for the door. He wanted to hurry up and get home where he could lie down and not smell grease and cheese and _For Gods sake stop thinking about food! _

Brennan sat on the closed lid of a toilet in the Ladies room for a good twenty minutes. Her stomach swirling and her head light. She decided that she had probably better try to get home. _I hope Booth is still waiting for me_ she thought as she stood up. She splashed her face with cold water and patted it dry with a paper towel, looking at herself in the mirror. She felt dreadful, and looked worse.

_Perhaps it really is morning sickness after all? Just looking at that macaroni made me _ Brennan's thought was cut short as she felt that hot wave of nausea wash over her again. She bolted back into the stall and heaved and retched. Her empty stomach had nothing left to give. She sat back on her heels, her knees pressed into the hard tiles of the floor, hands splayed on her thighs. _There is definitely no way I can go back to work _ she thought as she pulled sheets of toilet paper from the dispenser and mopped at her forehead and wiped her mouth.

She finally got her dizziness under control and forced herself to walk back into the diner. Booth was nowhere to be seen. She could see their food, still on the table. She swallowed hard and walked over to the cashier. "Can I just pay for our meal? We can't stay. Work." she said, lamely.

She was advised that Booth had already taken care of the bill, and had left about fifteen minutes earlier. Brennan thanked them, and wandered to the door. She pulled the door open and stepped outside. The light was blinding. It made her head spin and her eyes blur. She rubbed at her eyes and focussed on a cab on the other side of the road. She held up a hand, waving as she walked to the kerb. The cabbie saw her and waved. He pulled the cab around and stopped next to her. She gratefully collapsed onto the back seat and gave him her home address, then leaned back, her eyes closed as she fought with the spinning in her head.

_**SB-TB**_

Booth had changed into his PJ's and slippers and was making his way to the sofa to lay down and try to watch some TV. He heard the front door handle rattling and went to see who it was. Brennan came through the door, her head hanging, hair mussed, face pale.

"What are you doing here? I thought you'd gone back to work!" they said simultaneously.

"I was too sick" they both replied.

Booth laughed and held out his arms, receiving Brennan into them as she leaned heavily against him.

"I assumed you'd had to leave and go back to the lab when I came out of the bathroom and you were gone." he said. "And Martha wasn't able to tell me where you had gone. So I just came home. God I feel so sick" Booth said, walking towards the sofa, his arm still wrapped around Brennan's shoulders.

"I was in the ladies room. I started feeling ill looking at that bowl of"

Booth cut her off "don't even mention it" he said, knowing she was going to talk about the macaroni and cheese. Even the thought of it started his stomach swirling. "I know exactly what you mean" he added. "What the hell is going on?"

Brennan sat down on the sofa and leaned back, kicking her shoes onto the floor next to her feet. "Well, I believe I actually am suffering from morning sickness, caused by the excessive influx of hormones into my body. You on the other hand, I think are suffering from symptoms of sympathetic morning sickness." she said. "I did some research and read an article about it. It seems to be suffered by approximately 25-52% of men with pregnant partners. It's called Couvade syndrome. Men can experience emotional attachment to both the unborn child and partner, and hormonal influences.

Booth frowned as he sat down, putting his feet up onto the coffee table "That's really a thing? I thought that was just a joke. What am I saying. Of course it's a thing. It's a thing that I have!" he said closing his eyes and rubbing at his jaw, feeling the stubble beneath his fingertips. "How am I supposed to explain this to my boss. Or to Caroline! _Hey, Caroline? I can't come to work, because I'm suffering from a syndrome that causes morning sickness because my wife is pregnant._ She's going to laugh at me. She'll never believe it" he said, shaking his head from side to side, slowly, as it hurt to move it too quickly.

Brennan leaned into him, sighing smiling "That actually sounds nice" she said.

"It sounds nice that I'm having morning sickness?" Booth asked incredulously.

Brennan laughed "No. The bit about my wife is pregnant" she said, making him turn and look at her, his mouth turning up at the corners, his eyes crinkling at the corners. "And, I'm sure they wouldn't laugh Booth. " her face grew serious, "This really is not funny. I don't understand it. I wasn't sick at all when I was pregnant with Christine. I don't like it." she moaned as her head began to spin again.

Booth lifted his arm and looked at his watch and groaned "Christine. Which one of us is going to be able to go get her?" he said.

Brennan forced herself to sit up "I don't think either of us are in any condition to drive. At least, I know I'm not. I'll ring Angela. I'll ask her to drop her home." she said.

"God no! She'll want to come in. She'll want to know why you couldn't pick Christine up yourself. She'll start asking questions! You know she already is suspicious. You won't be able to not tell her. You know how she digs. She gets her tiny little miss nosy fingers inside your head and pulls and pulls until you crack open." Booth said his fingers digging at the air in front of him. "I'll go pick her up" he started to stand up then immediately regretted it. He ran to the bathroom and Brennan could hear him retching.

Brennan sighed, and pulled her phone from her pocket. She was going to call, but then thought better of it and tapped out a quick message asking Angela if she could bring Christine home when she picked up Michael. She would deal with the questions at the time. At least it would give her time to think of every possible plausible answer as to why she and Booth were both home and unable to collect Christine themselves_. _

_she hoped_


	8. Chapter 8

Booth moaned when he heard the door bell ringing.

_Angela _ he thought sourly.

There was a time when he and Angela were close. Once, they got a little too close, well, actually twice, but the second time didn't matter because she was drunk. That didn't matter. The point was they had fallen out over Brennan. They both loved her. They both wanted the best for her. The difference was that Angela was her friend. He was her husband. And _HE_ was the one that really had her best interests at heart.

Brennan was in the bedroom, lying down. They seemed to have had a sort of tag team puking thing going for the last hour or so.

He sighed. "OK! OK God Dammit! I'm coming!" he yelled as the doorbell rang for the fourth time.

He pulled the door open roughly.

"Daddy, did you say dammit? You know mommy said that was a curse word" Christine said, staring up at her father.

Booth rubbed at his forehead "Sorry baby. Daddy isn't feeling well and he says bad things when he feels like this. I'll try not to say it again" he said as she walked past him. "Go to your room and play, but be quiet like a mouse. Mommy is sleeping and I don't want to wake her up, OK?"

Christine turned and wrapped her arms around his hips squeezing him as hard as she could "OK Daddy. Can Uncle Jack pick me up again? He's funny." she said, then turned and waved to Hodgins "bye Uncle Jack!" she said as she ran to her room.

Booth watched her run through the house, then turned and looked up and saw Hodgins grinning at him widely, his blue eyes sparkling, his hands planted firmly on his hips.

_Thank goodness it isn't her_ Booth thought briefly. "Uh, Hodgins, thanks man. We, uh. We couldn't make it today. I appreciate you"

Hodgins chuckled as he walked towards him, making Booth lose his train of thought. Hodgins patted his shoulder as he turned Booth around and pushed him back through the door, following him closely.

Booth was confused for a moment. _Wait, why was he coming into my house?_ _He hadn't actually invited Hodgins in. Had he?_

"Look. Booth. Man to man. You gotta just come clean and tell me what's going on with you and Doctor B. I promise. Cross my heart, spit on a cat, may my brother be struck by lightning. I will not tell Angela anything that you tell me here in confidence. I just need to know so that until you are ready to say, whatever it is you want to say, I can divert the animal that is Angela." Hodgins said sitting down on the sofa.

He grinned up at Booth as he leaned back, his arms spread wide, resting across the back of the sofa.

Booth's mouth was opening and closing like a fish out of water.

Hodgins leaned forwards, planting his elbows onto his knees. "Come on dude. You're gonna explode if you don't say something. I can see it. And if I can see it. Angie's gonna see it. And you know what happens when she gets the tiniest little sniff of something she's not supposed to know. You gotta help me help you man. Come on" he said, holding out his hands towards Booth, his fingers curling and straightening as if beckoning him. "spill. Get it off your chest. I'm here for you Booth. I know that we're not as close as you and Sweets were. I know that you would have confided in him if he was here. But things being what they are, I'm telling you. I'm here to be your sounding board."

Booth stared at him. He started to stammer, then stopped and looked around. "Do you want a drink?" he asked.

"Hell yeah!" Hodgins said, giving Booth that sparkling grin again.

Booth walked into the kitchen, and grabbed two beers from the refrigerator. _What am I doing?_ He thought before turning and walking back into the living room and sitting down opposite Hodgins.

He handed over one of the beers, watching as Hodgins opened it and took a long draught.

He did the same. Regretting it immediately as his stomach clenched. But the feeling passed and he took another mouthful.

"So?" Hodgins prompted him.

Booth pursed his lips, pushing them from one side to the other as he thought about what, or how much he should, or could tell Hodgins. He'd been so firm with Bones about not telling anyone, and here he was, about to spill the most important piece of news they'd had since they announced they were together before Christine was born.

"You understand this will be between you and me, right?" Booth said, pointing an index finger at Hodgins who nodded and used one finger to draw an X over his heart.

"Cos I swear I will shoot you in the face if I find out you've told Angela before we say anything ourselves" he said, meaning it completely as he said it.

"Locked vault" Hodgins said, turning an imaginary key in his lips and throwing it over his shoulder.

Booth took an incredibly deep breath. So deep, that he actually shuddered.

"OK. Bones and I are going to be having another baby. Well Bones is having it." he started.

"Dammit she was right!" Hodgins interrupted excitedly.

"My gun is loaded" Booth said seriously.

Hodgins shook his head, holding his hands up, palms facing Booth "Just an initial reaction" he said.

Booth licked his lips and rubbed at his forehead. "So Bones is having a baby. But it's early. Like six or seven weeks. And after what happened last time." he said.

"Totally dude. I warned Angela about that at the time. She just can't help herself. It's like she has to be the town crier for everyone" Hodgins said nodding. "To her credit. She did feel terrible after. After, you know. Doctor B went through that. And I told her that she had to stop sticking her nose into other people's business and broadcasting other people's personal information." he added. "What I don't understand is you? Why are you sick?"

Booth felt his colour rising, the heat making him perspire. "Bones says I have sympathetic morning sickness" he said quickly and quietly.

"Say what? You have morning sickness? No. Really?" Hodgins said, leaning forwards, his eyes crinkling at the edges.

"Why do you look so excited! It's terrible. It's horrible. Both of us puking in tandem. My God. You cannot say anything Hodgins. I mean it. You know I mean it."

Hodgins sat back in his seat "Absolutely Booth. You don't have to worry about me. I'm not the one who cannot keep a secret. I mean, how many years did it take for you guys to work out I was the Cantilever Group? Remember? You can count on me to keep your secret for as long as I need to." He took a swig of beer and smacked his lips "It does explain a lot. And I can totally understand why you don't want anyone knowing you've got morning sickness"

"_sympathetic_ morning sickness. Emphasis on sympathetic." Booth said as he leaned back in his seat. Funnily enough, he actually felt like a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Perhaps telling someone wasn't so bad after all. Unless, he cracked under Angela's scrutiny. _God, please don't let her break your vault_ he thought, worried now that he'd said anything.

"So how long before you think you'll make the official announcement?" Hodgins asked, leaning forwards and placing his empty beer bottle on the coffee table.

Booth shrugged "Maybe another few weeks. We want to make sure she's further along than last time. That was terrible. And the fact that everyone knew thanks to your loud mouth wife. No offence" he said, holding a hand out to Hodgins.

Jack shook his head "None taken. I'm well aware of Angie's need to broadcast anything she feels is newsworthy"

Booth nodded "OK. I actually do feel a little better. Thanks. So, what are you going to say to her. I'm not stupid enough to think that she won't put you under the microscope when you get home. Actually, why did you bring Christine home?" he asked, curious.

Hodgins grinned "I actually got the message from Doctor B before Angie saw it. She'd left her phone with me. I saw Doctor B's name, and I. Err, don't get me wrong, this is not something I do, but I read it, then deleted it" he said, his face reddening. "But that's between you and me. I have bugs that eat human flesh" he added, making his own gruesome threat to Booth.

Booth felt a grin tug at the corners of his mouth and held out his hand. Hodgins leaned forwards and took it, the two men shaking on the terms of their agreement.

"So, what are you going to tell her if she starts asking questions" Booth asked.

Hodgins shrugged. "Oh, I think I have just the stomach virus in mind to blame for your illness" he said using air quotes as he stood up. "Staphylococcus Aureus" he said smiling.

Booth frowned, "That sounds horrible!" he said also standing up.

Hodgins laughed "I know. But don't worry. It's just food poisoning. Have you eaten anywhere different lately that we can blame?" he asked.

Booth thought for a moment. "Well, I did bring home some Vietnamese food the other week. But it was delicious. I wouldn't want to start a rumour. Can't we just have caught it randomly?"

Hodgins shook his head. "You know Angie will want details."

Booth nodded. "OK. Just tell her I picked some croissants up from some random bakery and they must have been left in the car for too long. The butter went rotten, or something"

Hodgins thought for a moment "Well, spoiled butter actually smells like vomit. So perhaps I can say that the butter the bakery used may have been right on the edge of turning and that was enough to make you sick" he said confidently. "Angie's hardly a master chef. So she should buy it, even if she looks it up, it will make sense."

Booth walked Hodgins to the door "Thanks. I owe you. I really do" he said "Unless you squeal, then"

Hodgins laughed "I know. Bullet to my face. Yeah, I believe you" he said shaking Booth's hand once again. "Will the Doc be at work tomorrow?" he asked.

Booth shrugged. "It's a day to day thing. Some day's she's great. Other's not so much. I'd say yes, but of course I could be wrong."

Booth pulled the door open and was confronted with the balled up fist of Agent James Aubrey, who was just about to knock.

"Hey! What the hell?" Booth dodged sideways and grabbed the arm, then looked at who it was attached to. "Aubrey! What are you doing here?" he said gruffly letting go of his arm.

Aubrey pulled his arm back against his body, cradling it in his other hand. "Wow, man, you really don't like visitors do you?" he said rubbing his arm.

"I repeat. What are you doing here?" Booth said.

Hodgins stood behind him, grinning like a Cheshire cat. "Hi James." He said, waving at him.

Aubrey smiled, waving his hand in reply "Oh hi Hodgins! How are you?" he said.

Booth slapped his hand against his forehead "What am I hosting a dating service here?" He stood for a moment looking at Aubrey, then at Hodgins, then stepped aside. "Just come in, you're making the place look untidy" he added.

Hodgins and Aubrey exchanged niceties while Booth walked ahead of them back into the living room. He pointed at chairs then sat down heavily.

Aubrey sat down, his hands clasped, forearms balanced on his knees, grinning at Booth.

"What?" Booth said, holding out his hands.

"Well, when you didn't come back to work. I was a little concerned. I ran into Caroline and mentioned that you had gone MIA and she suggested you might be home as you have been a bit _malad nan Vant ou." _Aubrey said.

Booth frowned, shaking his head "I'm _what_?"

Aubrey grinned " Sick to your stomach. She said you've been, unwell. In her native tongue. You know I've been trying to learn a little Creole "

He was cut off by Booth "Well that's just jim dandy isn't it" he said, throwing himself back in his chair. "Is there anything else she might have had to say?" he added sarcastically.

"Well, actually, she did mention that Dr Brennan was a little under the weather as well" Aubrey said. "But she said that in plain English".

Booth's eyes grew wide "What the hell are you talking about?" he huffed and covered his face with both hands. "Is my entire life being broadcast?" he muttered underneath his hands, then sat up suddenly and pointed at Aubrey "And you! Are you turning into one of the squints? Digging around in other people's business."

"Aww come on Booth. You know that we're here because we care about you and Doctor B. We're not digging. We just want to know that you guys are OK." Hodgins said, his eyes sparkling as he leaned forwards and banged Booth on one knee with a balled up fist.

Aubrey grinned and leaned forwards, one fist balled.

"Don't even try it" Booth said sternly, holding one hand up in front of Aubrey, who sat back holding both hands up in surrender.

"Understood. We're not quite at that stage in our relationship" Aubrey said, nodding.

Booth rolled his eyes and leaned his chin in his hand, elbow pressed into his thigh.

"So. You and the Doc. You're. You know." Aubrey did a two tone whistle, bobbing his head from side to side, then knowingly winked at Hodgins who continued to grin stupidly.

Booth reached out and grabbed Aubrey by the tie and pulled him close to his face.

"Not a word. Do you understand. Do not repeat those words to anyone. I don't care how you found out, or whether you just made an educated guess, but you will not. I repeat. WILL NOT utter those words to anyone. E-V-E-R." He spelled out.

_**SB-TB**_

Hodgins and Aubrey walked ahead of Booth down the path to their respective vehicles. Booth marched behind them, his step heavy on the path, his hands shoved deep into his pants pockets.

Aubrey turned and held out a hand, which Booth stared at with one eyebrow raised, his hands remaining firmly planted in his pockets.

"Right. Understood. I was never here." he said, winking at Booth, who simply sniffed and continued to stare at him. "I'll see you at work tomorrow. And if not, I'll call you with any problems. In a strictly professional manner only." Aubrey drove off with one hand waving out of the window. Booth sighed loudly and turned to look at Hodgins.

Jack continued his muffled giggle behind his balled up hand. He thoroughly had enjoyed watching Aubrey dig himself deeper and deeper into a hole. He had a lot to learn about the man he was being mentored by. _A LOT to learn_ he thought as he got into his car "Well, this little scenario will remain just between us, Angie won't actually know that Brennan didn't pick up Christine. I've asked the day care not to say anything to her either. Your secret is completely safe with me." he said as he started the engine.

"Hey Hodgins?" Booth said leaning in the passenger window. "You're alright" he said, the stood up and banged twice on the roof of the car. He watched as Hodgins drove away. He smiled and shook his head "God I hope I haven't made a huge mistake".

"Daddy! Mommy's still asleep and I'm hungry!" Christine's voice floated across the front garden to him.

He looked up at Christine and waved to her, grinning widely. "OK baby. Daddy's coming. How about icecream for dinner tonight?"

"Mommy says that's nutritionally an unacceptable option for a main meal" Christine said carefully enunciating the big words that her mother was known to say.

Booth laughed out loud "Well baby, what Mommy doesn't know, Mommy can't say anything about. I'm thinking chocolate with sprinkles" he said as he shut the front door behind him.


	9. Chapter 9

"So, please correct me if I'm wrong Booth. You not only told Hodgins about the baby. You also told James?" Brennan stood over Booth who was lying on the bed, his arm flung over his face. "What happened to locked vault. Let's not tell anyone. It's our secret. I'm fairly certain they were your words?" she said, hands on hips, glaring at him.

"Oh Bones. Please. I feel sick to my stomach." He muttered from underneath his arm, his voice slightly muffled.

"Oh boo hoo Booth. I'm the one who is pregnant. Let's not forget that" she stalked around the bed, dropping heavily onto the side, next to Booth, making the mattress rock.

"uhhhh" Booth groaned as his body bounced.

Brennan pulled the pillow out from under his head, making him cry out.

She held the pillow inches from his face, her fingers curled deep into its softness. Booth moved his arm and his eyes widened.

"What are you doing?" he asked, his voice pitchy.

"I'm mentally smothering you" she said, then threw the pillow to the other side of the bed, smiling. "except I love you. So that would deprive me of you, and I couldn't live without you. And that makes me mad right now." she said leaning over him staring into his dark eyes, her hands pressed into the mattress either side of his head.

Booth stared back at her. "What are we doing Bones?" he asked. "We're pregnant. It's exciting. We should be sharing our happiness, right?" he said reaching up, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, then sliding his fingers down the length of it. "Besides you're like ten weeks now? What do you think?"

"This is what I think" Brennan leaned down and kissed him, deeply. He responded eagerly, wrapping his arms around her body, pulling her down to lie against his chest. He could feel her breasts pressing into him, the swell of her belly against his.

Suddenly she rolled, pulling him with her so that he was above her. Her eyes hooded, her eyelashes casting a shadow on her cheek. Her lips, swollen from their kiss. His nausea suddenly dissipating.

"Make love to me Booth." she whispered, her voice husky, her eyes closed.

Booth didn't need to be asked twice. It felt like weeks since they had been intimate. Between them working, being sick on and off, and their mania about keeping a secret, they had just not managed to be together. His body responded strongly to her advances. He dipped his head to the spot where her neck and shoulder met and pressed his lips to her skin that was starting to burn with her desire. He pressed hot kissed up the length of her neck to her earlobe, sucking it into his mouth, making her moan. Her hands slid up his back, pulling his shirt up to his shoulders.

Booth pushed himself up onto his knees and grabbed at the bottom of his shirt pulling it over his head, not bothering to undo any of the buttons. He stared at her for a moment, his bare chest heaving with lust for her. He threw his shirt to the wall and unbuttoned his belt. Brennan took over, undoing the button and sliding the zipper down, then grabbing the waistband and pushed his trousers down towards his knees.

Booth divested himself of his trousers, and kneeled over her, his naked body beginning to prickle with goosebumps. He pulled her top over her head, then did the same with her bra, not bothering to unclasp it. All he wanted was to get her naked, quickly as possible. Her skirt and underwear soon found it's way to the floor and their bodies pressed together, heat radiating between them.

Booth worked his way down her body, his tongue sliding over every spot that he knew would made her quiver. Brennan's fingers gripping the quilt as she opened herself up to his hot, wet mouth, her head, thrown back, her bottom lip gripped between her teeth as he teased her.

Suddenly he was back on top of her, sliding his mouth up her neck and pressing his lips hard against hers, his tongue exploring her mouth. She wrapped her arms and legs around him, not willing to let him go as he drove himself into the deepest part of her. His face pressed into her neck, she could hear him growling with every thrust. She let herself follow along with him and they cried out together, bodies taut, shuddering, wet, hot.

Booth rolled over onto his back, his eyes closed, feeling the chill of cool air on his body. He opened his eyes and turned his head. Brennan was lying still, a secret smile on her face, eyes closed. Her hands cupped over the slight swell of her belly.

"God you're so beautiful" he whispered.

He wasn't sure if she had heard him at first. She didn't move, or speak. He was going to say it again when she turned her head and opened her eyes. It never failed to make him catch his breath when he saw her eyes first open after being closed. They had a shimmer to them. Almost luminescent. And the brightest blue that he thought existed.

"I know." she said softly.

Booth couldn't hold it in. He burst out laughing. "Not quite the response I was after" he said, looking at her confused expression.

"I don't understand. I was simply agreeing with you." she said.

Booth shook his head and rolled his head back, closing his eyes, a wide smile still on his face. "Ah Bones, you never fail to make me smile" he said, bending his arms and cupping his hands behind his head.

Brennan rolled towards him, scooching over so that her breasts pressed against the side of his chest, her head resting on his shoulder, her mouth pressing tiny kisses into the base of his neck. She could see his adams apple bobbing up and down as he swallowed.

"I love you" she said wrapping her arm across his stomach, throwing one leg across his thighs.

Booth pulled his hand out from under his head and wrapped his arm around her, stroking her upper arm. Her skin was like silk under his finger tips. Their closeness was only going to end one way. He felt himself beginning to respond as her hand slipped down his body, over his stomach, across his hip to his groin. She was making tiny mewling sounds, and he knew that she was feeling the same way.

They were pulled from their growing arousal by banging on their bedroom door.

"Mommy? Daddy?"

Booth literally threw Brennan across to the other side of the bed and flew out of the bed and ran across the room, pressing his back against the door to prevent their four year old daughter from opening it while Brennan ran around picking up items of clothing. She threw Booth's boxers at him, hitting him in the face, his shirt followed, hooking itself on his shoulder. She was putting on her shirt and skirt without underwear and was giggling at the sight of Booth, trying to pull on his boxers while pressing his back against the door.

"Just a second honey. Um.. Mommy and Daddy will be right out." He yelled.

The door handle was rattling as Christine turned it backwards and forwards trying to open the door.

"Why can't I open the door? Are you hiding from me?" she called out, knocking on the door again.

"Yes! Yes Christine. That's exactly right. We're playing hide and seek. You found us. Now it's your turn to go hide. We're going to start counting to twenty, OK?" Brennan called out, picking up on the game idea.

"One. Two. Three" Booth started counting.

"Daddy you're counting way too fast!" Christine called through the door.

"Uh OK. Sorry baby. One." Booth looked at Brennan grinning and shrugged "Two?" He listened but Christine didn't answer this time. "Three?" still no answer from the other side of the door.

"Genius!" he said, walking towards Brennan, his underwear still only half way up his thighs.

He grabbed Brennan and swung her around making her giggle.

"Booth, perhaps you could pull up your boxers now? I'm fairly sure we will not be participating in any unbridled coitus now" she said, walking over to the door and turning back to make sure Booth had tidied himself up before opening it. "Ready or not here we come!" she called then grinned at Booth who was pulling on a pair of sweatpants.

"Let's go find our daughter" she laughed as he walked barefoot towards her holding her knickers on the tip of his index finger.

"Do you think you need these?" he asked cheekily winking at her. She tipped her head to one side and pressed her lips together, snatching them from his hand. She bent over, stepping into her underpants, slipping them up her legs quickly and pulling her skirt down over them.

"And don't forget, we still need to finish our discussion about telling people about the baby, Booth" She shrugged one shoulder and smiled at him, her eyebrows raised, then turned and ran out the door.

_What a woman I married_ he thought as he followed her, a skip in his step.


	10. Chapter 10

Brennan sat on the couch her back pressed into cushions against the armrest, her feet planted in Booth's groin, her toes subconsciously curling against him. Booth was acutely aware of their daughter sitting on the floor in front of them watching television.

"Uh. Bones?" he jerked his head in the direction of Christine and then looked down at her foot, then grimaced and jerked his head towards Christine again.

"What?" she said, frowning, then looked at her foot. Her eyes widened "Oh. You're worried that you might become aroused in front of our daughter. Or more correctly, _behind_ our daughter. Sorry"

"Bones! Do you need to say _that_ out loud?" he grabbed her feet and pushed them off his lap and sat up straighter in his seat, adjusting the tightening crotch of his trousers.

Brennan turned in her seat and dropped her feet to the floor. "She's five Booth. I highly doubt that she knows the meaning of "

"Tutt tutt tutt!" Booth held up a hand to stop Brennan from saying it again. He whispered as loudly as he dared, "You don't need to repeat it. And I know she's five. But she's your daughter. The child who knows about rickets and how size is genetic, and stuff like that. Who knows what else she's picked up from listening to you" he gestured, palm up, towards the back of his daughters head.

"Booth," Brennan said, not dropping the volume of her voice " she's watching The Wiggles. You know how she is when that's on. She's positively mesmerised by men wearing block coloured sweaters! She wouldn't have listened to anything we were saying" she said standing up. "Anyway, I'm hungry, shall we have an early dinner? Are you hungry Christine?"

Christine sat staring at the television, her head bobbing in time with a catchy tune.

"See Booth? She's more interested in a song about a well baked vegetable, than your physical state or eating dinner" Brennan said, a large grin on her face.

"Hot Potato. It's Hot Potato, Bones. You know? _Hot potato, hot potato!_" he sang along with the Wiggles, in that slightly off key way that she loved, making Christine turn around, giggling at her father, then joining in singing, her sweet little girl voice shining over the top of his deeper one.

"Oh, see! _That_ she heard!" Brennan said, pointing at Christine.

_Hot potato, hot potato, potato, potato, potato POTATOOOOO._

Brennan rolled her eyes, "Well I'm going to go start dinner, what would you like" she asked. The only response she got was Booth and Christine dancing around, singing along with the Wiggles.

_Cold Spaghetti, Cold Spaghetti..._

"Fine. Cold spaghetti it is then" she said smirking at her own joke which went straight over her husband and child's heads as they were too busy moving onto singing about mashed bananas.

**_SB-TB_**

Later than night, after they had finished dinner, and Brennan had bathed their daughter and dressed her in her pyjamas, Booth was sitting on the side of her bed reading her a bedtime story. She yawned and he knew that it was time to tuck her in. He kissed Christine's forehead and smoothed her hair away from her face "Sleep tight pumpkin. We'll see you in the morning." He stood up and pointed at her "But remember, don't come running to mommy and daddy's room when you get up. You have to stop and knock first. We might be sleeping. If we don't answer, you can go and watch TV until we get up. Cool?" he gave her the thumbs up.

"Cool! Mommy would prefer I read, though" Christine said, her little thumb sticking up from her fist.

"Well, what Mommy doesn't know at the time, won't hurt Daddy" Booth winked at her, and walked to the door, making sure she was settled, before turning off the light and closing her bedroom door. He could hear her singing Hot Potato softly to herself, making him smile.

Booth dropped down heavily onto the couch next to Brennan, lifting his arm and wrapping it around her shoulder, pulling her to lean against him, his hand massaging her shoulder. He picked up the remote with the other hand and started channel surfing.

"What do you feel like watching? Comedy, Drama? Oh, here's a great action movie with Bruce Willis!" he said, flicking through the nights movies.

"Booth we need to talk about how we are going to tell everyone about the baby" she said suddenly pulling the remote out of his hand.

Booth rolled his head backwards and screwed his eyes up "Aww come on Bones. Can't we just watch a movie and worry about that tomorrow? Or the next day?" he said turning his head and looking at her.

"You say that every time I bring the subject up. So, no. Because today, is tomorrow. We need to decide how we are going to let everyone know. I'm feeling so much better, my morning sickness has almost stopped. Which reminds me!" she turned her body and sat up straight "How is yours?" Her mouth curling up into a bright smile.

"Oh yeah, very funny." Booth pulled his arm from behind her. "You know I was really sick! I was actually vomiting!" he said.

"Well, so was I!" she replied, her eyes wide. "So? How are you feeling?" she asked again.

"Actually. I'm feeling much better. Thankyou." He said, trying to not sound too prissy. It had been the most embarrassing thing he'd ever had to deal with. What man suffers from morning sickness? But thankfully, it did seem to have eased. He hoped that he wouldn't have any more episodes. Especially at work. It was getting harder to come up with reasons why he was being sick all the time.

"Well" Brennan sat back in her seat, leaning against his shoulder, " I was thinking that we could just do it casually. You know, wait until we have them all in the same place at the same time and just drop it into the conversation?" Brennan suggested.

Booth shrugged "I guess that could work. But what if we don't have everyone together?" he asked, standing up and walking over to the sideboard to pour himself a drink.

Brennan frowned "Well, short of gathering everyone together at the Founding Fathers after work one night for a drink"

Booth screwed up his eyes, and held up both hands, his head shaking from side to side. "No. I don't want to make a big song and dance about it. Let's just see how we go and we'll try it your way. And the one's that miss out on the announcement will just have to find out later."

Brennan pursed her lips and frowned at him "OK. I suppose. So on Monday?" she asked.

Booth screwed up his face "Well, maybe. Or maybe Tuesday, or better. Let's make it Friday. You know, just before the weekend. So they can hear the news, get excited. And then they have two days to get over it." He picked up his drink and walked back around the coffee table, stooping over to set his drink down, then holding out his hands to her, pulling her to her feet. "Then, when we go in on the following Monday, we won't have to endure the endless barrage of questions, and congratulations, and the hugging" he said, shuddering. "I hate the hugging bit" he added.

Brennan tilted her head and squeezed his hands "Oh Booth. I'm sure it won't be that bad"

Booth's eyes widened "Oh it will be. Remember last time." He let go of her hands and walked away from her shaking his head "SO much hugging" he muttered.

Brennan took a deep breath and followed him, grabbing him by the hips and pushing him towards their bedroom, talking into his ear. "OK, I agree. The hugging was a little much. I know how you feel about people inside your personal space. But once we get that bit over and done with. It will be so much easier. And we can't wait too much longer, I'm starting to show already. Much earlier than I did with Christine!"

Booth turned around and looked down at her belly and grinned "You really are!" he said. "OK. You're right. We'll tell them Friday" he said with a grin and opened the bedroom door. "After you mi-lady" he said with a flourish, bowing low.

Brennan laughed " I thought we agreed Monday?" smiling as he shook his head. She stepped past him and grabbed his collar pulling him into the bedroom with her.

**_SB-TB_**

Booth arrived at the Jeffersonian early Monday afternoon, and stomped down the corridor towards the lab. He was mentally preparing himself for an onslaught. Brennan had still been insisting on telling people today at breakfast this morning. He had been pushing for Friday. He just wished he didn't have to be here today, but of course, they had a case, and Angela had found something that he needed to see.

_Of course she had_

He stopped to the side of the glass doors and peeked around the corner, looking through them. He could see Bones. She was standing up on the main deck, hands on hips, talking to Cam. Cam was nodding and smiling widely, he watched as she reached over and pat Brennan on the upper arm. _Did Bones just tell her?_ He wondered. Cam wasn't the most touchy, feely person in the world_. Maybe that was Cam congratulating Bones? _

Booth took a deep breath and stepped up to the doors. They slid open smoothly, silently, not alerting anyone to his presence. He walked through them, mentally preparing himself. He swiped his access card and climbed the steps towards Brennan.

"Bones?" he said. _OK._ _Oh boy. Here it comes_

"Booth! Good. You're here. Angela has found something. We thought you needed to see it. It may be an important factor in the case." She said smiling. "Sorry Cam. I'll get back to you about that symposium. Come on Booth" she said pushing past him and heading towards Angela's office.

"Booth, I'm just going to finish up here and I'll be in to hear her findings" Cam said, nodding, before turning and walking over to two new squints who were on trial. Booth stared after her, frowning. He was almost disappointed.

"Booth!" Brennan called out to him, waving at him to follow her.

He turned, his head shaking from side to side.

"Hey!" he said as he caught up to Brennan "So. Did you not tell Cam?" he asked.

Brennan shook her head "No. Why would I? We've been busy. An appropriate opportunity just hasn't arisen." She said.

Booth grabbed her arm, whispering "What about Angela?"

"No Booth. It just hasn't been the right time." She said

"So. You haven't told anyone yet?" he asked, still holding her arm.

Brennan shrugged, pressing her lips together and looked at him "Not yet. But I will. I'm sure when we are all together, discussing something, the opportunity will present itself, and I'll be able to slip it into the conversation." She said smiling.

"OK. Just so as we're on the same page" Booth said.

Brennan looked at him, "Well, have you told anyone yet? Caroline?"

Booth looked down at his shoe, muttering "Well, no. I haven't. Plus Caroline was busy in court, and I haven't seen her today. "

"Is something wrong?" Angela called through the open door to her office. "Are you going to come in, or would you like me to have the Angelatron moved out into the corridor?" she said laughing.

"Don't get your panties in a twist Angela. We're coming" Booth said walking past her frowning at her. Hodgins and Jessica, one of the new interns, were sitting on the edge of Angela's desk. "So what's the big discovery, that I needed to rush over here?" he asked.

Hodgins grinned widely "Murder weapon. It's not what we thought." He said. "Angela is an absolute genius!"

"Hodgins and Angela are both really amazing. I don't know if we would have worked it out without either of them." Jessica said.

"Now let's not get ahead of ourselves. I'm sure you would have been able to given a bit more time." Hodgins said.

"OK, whatever. Show me." Booth said gruffly, stepping up to stand in front of the large 3D screen they affectionately called the Angelatron.

Angela ran them through the variety of weapons she had loaded into her program, showing the type of wound each would leave. Finally she ran the simulation for the last one. "A large curved blade, consistent with a scythe, only it wasn't any ordinary scythe." She explained.

"Yeah, yeah, can we just get to the point" Booth said. Sometimes these simulation explanations drove him crazy. He just wished they would show him what he needed to know, and tell him where, when, who, or how.

Cam came into the room with Daisy behind her. "Hi Booth, Doctor B" Daisy said brightly. "Angela, Hodgins. Jessica" she greeted everyone.

"When you're ready Daisy" he said gruffly.

Brennan stepped up and pointed at the image in front of them. Initially we established that it was a scythe. Only upon further investigation, and thanks to Angela and Hodgins, we found that it wasn't. It was a actually a sickle. "

Booth stood staring at the image, his mouth hanging open slightly, confusion in his eyes. He said nothing for a moment, then "OK. And the difference is? Wait, no. don't tell me, just"

But it was too late. Brennan launched into her explanation "A Sickle is traditionally used with one hand. It has a short handle and blade, sharp on the inside curve of the blade. Used for cutting grains or hay." She said, pointing to the image, her index finger tracing the curve of the three dimensional image.

"Whereas a Scythe is a two-handled tool used standing up instead of stooped over." A three dimensional image flickered in front of them, a man holding a long handled tool, slicing at imaginary crops. " It has longer blade and longer handle. Although it is used for cutting same kinds of crops as sickle. The scythe evolved after the sickle."

"OK?" Booth said, not really sure where this history lesson was going.

Hodgins stepped up as another picture appeared "We assumed that it was a modern day scythe, but it didn't make sense when we analysed the trajectory of the injuries. " A new image of a sickle wielding figure attacking another defenceless figure "We also found traces of something that wasn't traditionally used in modern day tools!" he said excitedly.

Booth frowned, his head shaking from side to side "And?" _There's always more_ he thought.

"Flint. And not just any kind of flint! Egyptian flint!" Hodgins said excitedly. "And animal bone!"

Booth stared at Hodgins, then at Brennan who was staring at the image, her hands clasped beneath her chin, delight sparkling in her eyes. "Well when you nerds get over your adoration of all things Egyptian, what are you saying? Someone killed him with an old Egyptian scythe?" he said.

"No Booth" Brennan said quickly " A bone sickle with flint blades. Made from the jaw of a cow or bull more than likely"

"What? How the hell do you get one of those in this day and age?" Booth asked, still confused.

"You steal it. From the University of Pennsylvania, Museum of Archaeology and Anthropology. Penn Museum houses one of the largest collections of Egyptian and Nubian material in the United States." Hodgins said.

Booths mouth opened wider "Ahh, and"

"And it just so happens they had a robbery about three weeks ago" Angela added, bringing up a police report from Pennsylvania Police Department.

Booth nodded "And one of the missing pieces just happened to be"

"A bone and flint sickle From Thebes, Egypt. 18th Dynasty, around 1300 BC" Brennan finished with a flourish.

Booth held out a fist to Brennan who ignored him in her excitement, leaving him with his hand outstretched. He pulled it back and shoved his hand in his pocket. Brennan came and stood next to him, turning and kissing his cheek, unexpectedly. Booth nudged Brennan and gestured towards the group with a quick flick of his head. Brennan stared at him, then looked at their friends, then turned and headed towards the door muttering "thank you everyone for your excellent work" and left Booth standing there with everyone staring at him.

He took a step backwards, turned to follow Brennan, then turned back and said "Good work. Go team!" raising a triumphant fist, then all but ran after her, leaving the group standing staring after him.

"Well that was weird" Angela said "Don't you think? Something's up with those two? " she asked, looking around at the others. " Yeah, something is definitely up." she added, her arms folded, her eyes squinted, watching them leave.

**_SB-TB_**

Booth caught up to Brennan and fell into step beside her and hissed "That was a perfect opportunity. Why didn't you tell them?"

"Why didn't you tell them?" Brennan hissed back.

"Me? I thought you wanted to tell them?" Booth asked, perplexed.

"Well, I panicked" she said, walking faster.

"Panicked? What do you mean, panicked?" he asked.

"I just had visions of Angela squealing, and Cam pulling that face, and Hodgins giggling and Daisy. Daisy would have been hugging and trying to kiss my cheek. She's become overly affectionate since she gave birth to little Seeley Lance, and I wasn't ready for that. Besides, it's been a stressful day. And I'm tired. And." she hesitated, then sighed as she unlocked her office door " I'll tell them tomorrow." she said walking into her office.

Booth followed her in "So tomorrow. OK. You'll tell them tomorrow. Cool" he said.

"I thought _WE_ were going to tell them. Aren't you going to come? And be here when I tell them?" she asked her eyes wide as she grabbed her jacket and bag.

"Are we going somewhere?" Booth asked following her out the door. "I just thought, you'd tell them and I'd see you after work. Besides, I'm going to have to actually do some work on the case tomorrow now that we have that evidence from Angela" he added.

"We're going home. Didn't you see the look on Angela's face? If I'm not mistaken, she will be entering my office in approximately four minutes, and I don't want to be there, hence my walking as quickly as I can to the elevator to get downstairs and out to my car before she can find me and give me that _I know something is going on_ look and guilt me into telling her everything. You know how she is Booth!"

Booth's mouth kicked up at the corners as they entered the elevator and the doors closed. "You never cease to amaze me Bones. You're really getting the hang of the quick getaway, aren't you?" he laughed.

Brennan stood next to him, a wry smile on her lips "Well I learned from the best" she said.

Booth frowned for a moment, then smiled widely "Oh, you mean me?"

Brennan looked at him and shrugged "Maybe"

"Oh yeah, you mean me" he grinned.


	11. Chapter 11

Brennan was still working on her report for Cam. After Angela and Jacks findings, the FBI had been able to track down the murder weapon, which resulted in Booth making the arrest two days earlier. There was, as usual copious amounts of paperwork to be filled in, reports, findings, budgets. Cam had been cracking down on the red tape lately.

It was irritating to say the least, but, she supposed she understood where Cam was coming from. She was, of course, responsible for everything that happened under the roof of the Jeffersonian, and often outside it too. Booth, too had been swimming through mountains of official paperwork for the FBI.

She remembered back when Booth was first made responsible for the budget of his office. He had struggled under the weight of it all. He hated the number crunching stuff. He was at his best out in the field, gun in hand, tracking down the guilty. She smiled and signed and dated the bottom of her report, closing the folder and dropping it onto the _Completed_ pile. She looked at her watch, frowning, then looked up at the clock above her door.

Booth was late. She pursed her lips then picked up the phone punching in his speed dial.

"Booth? I thought you might have been here by now. I'll just meet you at the Founding Fathers. I'll probably have to pick up Christine and take her with me. Can you give me a call when you get this? Love you" she finished off her voice mail message and hung up the phone.

She picked up the phone again and dialled another number. "Ang? Where are you now? Have you collected Michael from after school care yet?"

She stood listening to Angela for a few minutes "OK. So, I'll just meet you there and I'll let Booth know to pick up Christine and come and collect me later. Alright, I'll see you soon"

She punched in another number and stood, arm across her body, her hand tucked between her elbow and her body "Booth? It's me again. Look, I'm going to leave Christine in Day Care and I'm going to the Founding Fathers to meet up for a drink with everyone. Can you grab Christine on your way through? Bring her in. It'll be fine for a few minutes I suppose. OK, love you. Again." She hung up and made a fourth call to the day care letting them know that Booth would be coming to pick up Christine later.

She sighed, thinking that it might have just been easier to have just grabbed Christine and gone home. _Well, it's done now_ she thought as she grabbed her coat and purse and locked her office door behind her.

_**SB-TB**_

Everyone was at the Founding Fathers it seemed. Brennan looked around, seeing Daisy chatting with Aubrey, showing him something on her phone. _Probably baby photos of Seeley_ she thought, watching as Aubrey turned and looked around for a distraction, only to be drawn back to the photos by Daisy. She smiled as she scanned the room, _poor Aubrey_. Cam and Arastoo were standing with Jessica who was chatting animatedly about something that clearly excited her, her hands waving around in the air.

Wendell and Clarke were sitting at a booth over on the side of the bar, heads together. Suddenly Wendell threw his head back laughing loudly. A young woman walked over to them with drinks in her hand. Clarke reached out and grabbed two of the three drinks as she settled herself beside Wendell. Brennan smiled as he planted a kiss on her cheek, and wrapped an arm around her.

She took a deep breath and walked towards Cam and Arastoo, who greeted her fondly. Brennan settled in to conversation with them, catching Angela waving to her out of the corner of her eye. She was at the bar and was pointing to a glass, then at her. Brennan raised a hand and nodded. She excused herself from the conversation with Cam, promising to come back later and headed towards Jack and Angela who were seated at the bar with large glasses of something that resembled urine in front of them.

"I got you a cider" Angela said holding out an enormous glass to Brennan who took it and sniffed, her nose crinkled as she took a small sip. She was surprised at the sweet flavour of it. "It's pear cider" Angela said taking a long draught. "It's so delicious!" she added wiping her lips on the back of her hand. "Sweetie, I'm sorry I didn't call you when I found out Dad was picking up Michael. He could have collected Christine at the same time and taken them both home to our place" she said, apologetically, one hand resting on Brennan's forearm.

Brennan placed the glass of cider on the bar and asked the bartender for a large glass of icewater " No, it's fine Anglela. Christine is staying into the evening care session and Booth is going to pick her up after he's finished doing whatever he's doing." She looked at her phone, but there were no messages from him. "I was expecting him sooner than this though" she added, pushing the phone back into her jacket pocket, thankful that the Jeffersonian provided such a good child care service that allowed people to work night shifts and still have their children taken care of.

She took the glass of water from the barman, thanking him with a nod and took a long draught, enjoying the coolness of it "Actually, it will only be a few months and Christine will be at school and we will have to rethink the whole after school care situation" Brennan said.

Angela nodded and smiled "It can be hard to work out, but with Dad being more than happy to spend time with Michael, it has worked out for us. When he goes on tour again, though, I'll have to either finish work early every day, or go and collect him and bring him back to my office. Not sure how Cam is going to like that though" she said behind her hand to Brennan.

The two women laughed out loud. It was no secret that Cam had issues with children at work.

Brennan took another draught of water and dropped her hands, holding the glass, balancing it on her knee. "Yes. I must talk to Dad about whether he will be willing to do the same with Christine for a couple of hours after school each day. Although the school provides an after school care service until six pm, which will be handy. But you know, our line of work doesn't always fit in with what is considered normal working hours" she said.

"Don't you like the cider?" Angela asked suspiciously noticing Brennan had only taken one small sip from the glass before getting a water.

Brennan srewed up her nose "It's a bit too sweet for me. Plus I haven't actually had a drink of water all afternoon and I'm really just thirsty right now. I'll grab a drink after I finish this." she said holding up the water.

Jack excused himself "I have to go and rescue poor Aubrey. Daisy is drowning him in baby talk. Poor guy. Hey, have you two noticed anything going on between him and the lovely young Miss Jessica? He's been staring at her like a man in the desert who's just found a fresh water spring" he said.

Brennan and Angela shrugged and he left them, heading towards James Aubrey.

As soon as he had walked away, "Oh. My. God. I've totally seen James crushing on Jessica!" Angela said excitedly.

Brennan's eyes popped open, "Really? I can't say I have. But sometimes. I don't think I'm particularly good at reading people." She said sipping her drink.

Angela looked at the side of Brennan's face, watching her scan the crowd. She felt a giggle bubble up into her throat "Oh sweetie" she said patting Brennan's knee. "So where is Booth?" she asked.

Brennan turned back to face her and shrugged. "I don't actually know. Originally he was supposed to pick Christine and myself up an hour ago. He's probably just been held up. I left him a message to pick up Christine and then come here to collect me."

Angela's eyebrows raised up and she sipped at her cider "Caroline been riding him a bit lately?" she asked.

"No more than usual. I wonder if he's been called out on a case?" Brennan looked at her watch again. "If he's not here in another half an hour, I might have to go back to work and pick up Christine myself and take her home." she said, wondering what on earth could have held him up.

Ten minutes later Booth came in through the doors of the Founding Fathers, his daughter in tow. He was holding her hand as he wound his way through the different groups of people. He spied Cam and Arastoo who were over talking to Wendell and his girlfriend, and Clark. He wandered over to them and waved "Hi guys. Do you mind if I leave Christine here while I go find Bones?" he lifted her up and sat her in the booth next to Clarke.

"Well of course it's OK! Hello beautiful! How are you today?" Clarke helped Christine sit down and leaned down to talk to her.

"I'm very well thankyou." Christine said smiling back.

"Daddy will go get you a drink baby and then I'll find Mommy" Booth said patting her head.

Booth nodded and smiled at Cam, Arastoo, Wendell and his girlfriend Andie as he walked away from the table. He made his way to the bar and ordered a beer and a lemonade for Christine. He paid for the drinks and scanned the faces along the length of the bar, finally seeing Brennan with Jack and Angela at the far end. He grabbed the drinks and carried them back to the booth and set Christine's drink down in front of her.

"Thankyou Daddy!" she said with a big smile.

Booth stroked her hair as he made small talk with the group. He could see Brennan sitting at the end of the bar laughing, throwing her head backwards, her hair falling back over her shoulders. He watched as she leaned forwards and grab a glass of something from the bar and take a small sip. He frowned, hoping she wasn't drinking anything alcoholic, but then realising that she was with Angela, and she would be looking for anything that might be out of the ordinary with Bones. _Time to go rescue her_ he decided. "I'm just going to go grab Bones. he said, heading towards the bar.

"Bones!" Booth said loudly as he approached the bar.

Brennan turned and smiled widely at the man walking towards her. He looked so good right now, she thought. His hair was slightly mussy, his shirt sleeves rolled half way up his forearms, his shirt unbuttoned down 3 buttons and his tie, pulled loose so that the knot sat mid chest. She felt a stirring in her lower belly, and licked her lips.

She was pulled from her daydream by Angela punching her lightly on the arm. "You're totally jonesing for him!" Angela said laughing, then leaned close to her and whispered "Don't take this the wrong way, but he really is sexy when he wears his shirt like that. If I wasn't married, well, and if you weren't married to him. Uh, you know"

Brennan laughed "Yes Angela, I'm quite aware that you would totally _tap that_. I shall take it as a compliment seeing as you are my best friend, and would never"

"NEVER!" Angela said holding up a hand.

"So ladies. What are we drinking?" Booth said lightly, but staring straight at Brennan.

"Well I tried introducing Bren to pear cider, but she didn't like it, so I'm drinking hers and she's still on water. Which is weird." Angela said.

"Well forgive me if I was thirsty after a long afternoon of writing reports Angela!" Brennan said.

Booth smiled his relief "OK, so I've left Christine sitting over there with the rest of the squint squad. Sorry I was so late, we had a meeting called at the last minute. Budget cuts. Anyway, can I get you a drink Bones?" he winked at Brennan.

"That'd be lovely. Something cold, in a tall glass?" she said, knowing that Booth would get her something that looked alcoholic but wasn't. And short of tasting it, Angela wouldn't suspect.

"Great. Ang?" Booth asked.

Angela held up two glasses of cider. "No I'm good!" she smiled and started walking over to the booths with Brennan in tow.

By the time Booth arrived back over to the booth with his and Brennan's drinks, the whole crew had gathered. They were talking about the circus that had just arrived in town and was setting up. The mood was bright and excited. Everyone was having a great time.

Booth sidled up to Brennan and held a drink in front of her. It was a concoction of layers of lemon, lime and orange syrups with soda, an umbrella and a fruit skewer. Brennan laughed as she took it, frowning at him "What on earth?"

"It's a gin tropical without the gin" Booth grinned at her. "So. Um. Are you going to tell em? They're all here!" he added jerking his head towards the group.

Brennan looked at everyone over the rim of her glass. Christine was sitting on Daisy's lap talking to Wendell and his girlfriend. She smiled at her daughter holding court. _ She's quite the social butterfly_ she thought. James was perched on the end of the seat of the booth with Jessica on his lap. Angela came up next to Brennan and whispered into her ear "See? I told you!" then moved around to stand next to Jack who was talking to Arastoo.

Brennan swallowed and coughed to clear her throat. She thought it might get their attention, but of course nobody realised that she wanted to say anything. She coughed again.

Booth turned and stared at her, his forehead crumpled, "What are you doing?" he asked her.

"Well, I thought that when you cleared your throat, it generally indicated to people that you wished to say something. Although it doesn't seem to be working" Brennan said, gesturing to the group who were now all laughing at something Christine was saying.

"Of course it didn't work Bones. You gave this tiny, I've got a frog in my throat cough. Nobody was going to hear that!" he laughed. "You have to either clink your glass, or say Excuse me everyone, or yell Hey! At the moment they're all more interested in what our five year old daughter has to say"

They turned to look at Christine who now had everyone's attention, when she smiled and said "And I'm going to be a big sister. Mommy has a new baby growing in her tummy and she's been sick a lot but she's feeling better now, and Daddy was throwing up too. Mommy said it was sympfatick morning sickness and Daddy was funny cos he was lying on the couch all the time cos he was dizzy and Mommy was always in the bathroom throwing up. And sometimes they would throw up at the same time. But I think they're better now"

You could have heard a penny drop for about eight seconds as the announcement sunk in.

"I KNEW IT!" Angela screamed.

Daisy had slid Christine off her lap and was pushing her way out of the booth "I'm so happy for you both!" she said, holding her arms out to Booth, who held up two hands and tried to back away, but backed into Hodgins who was standing behind him, giggling into his balled up fist, tears streaming down his face.

Everyone was pushing their way towards Booth and Brennan, surrounding them, arms outstretched, giant grins on their faces, words of congratulations and a thousand questions being asked of them.

It was, literally Booth's nightmare, coming true.

_**SB-TB**_

Brennan stood in the doorway, looking at Booth who was lying in bed already, the covers pulled up to his waist, his upper torso, naked, his arms folded behind his head, his eyes closed. She sighed deeply making him open his eyes and look at her. The light behind her in the hallway was glowing, making her look as though she had a silvery halo around her head. He slowly smiled then pulled a hand out from behind his head and held it out to her.

She flicked the switch in the hallway, turning off the light and walked into the room, closing the door gently. She walked to the bed, shrugging off her robe and slipped into the bed, and snuggled up into his armpit, one hand lying in the centre of his chest, her fingers gently stroking his skin.

Finally he spoke "Gotta hand it to our daughter. She certainly knows how to whip a crowd into a frenzy."

Brennan pressed her face into his chest and laughed. "Did you see Angela's face. I swear her eyes were going to explode right out of her face. And Daisy! She's clearly still very hormonal after the birth of the baby. She was crying so hard, it was like tears were shooting out of her eyes. I have never seen that happen to anyone before!"

Booth laughed "And Cam. She was like, all serious and wanting to know if it was going to affect your work. You know, I often wonder if she is jealous of you and Ang and Daisy, all having babies. Can she have children? Does she and Arastoo want kids? But she did come up and congratulate me after the hoo hah died down. But I can never tell if she's sincere sometimes. Arastoo was really happy though. I suspect he might want kids more than her. That's going to be interesting. And did you notice Jessica and Aubrey, canoodling in the back corner of the booth when everyone was hugging us. I know he definitely wants kids one day. Maybe he and Jessica?" Booth's eyebrows waggled up and down making Brennan snort with laughter.

"Canoodling? Oh Booth. I actually can't think of a better way for everyone to find out. At least Christine didn't mince words and tiptoe around it. She just lay it all out there for everyone, although I'm not exactly happy with her telling everyone about me vomiting so much." Brennan said.

"What are you worried about. It's perfectly normal for a woman to have morning sickness. I'm not a woman!" Booth said, laughing so hard that tears started running down his cheeks.

They lay together laughing about how their daughter had revealed their secret for them.

"Well our secret is a secret no more" Brennan said, curling into him, letting her hand slip up and down his body.

"Thank God!" Booth said.

"Although" Brennan said.

Booth lifted his head and stared at her "What?"

Brennan batted her eyelashes and smiled "how do you feel about twins?"


End file.
